Immortal
by That70sshowlova
Summary: "I ran quickly, stumbling over my long dress...I could smell the burning flesh from here, and almost stopped to bend over and vomit. Cries of witch traveled across the couple miles." Canon Pairings. Original time frame.
1. Chapter 1

_~Massachusetts. January, 1663.~_

_I ran quickly, stumbling over my long dress. The black sky was starless as thick smoke covered the beautiful twinkling lights. It was horrifying. I could smell the burning flesh from here, and almost stopped to bend over and vomit. Cries of witch traveled across the couple miles._

_My sister, my beautiful little sister was dead. She was gorgeous and perfect in every way. She always had an upbeat attitude and could make anyone happy when they were in the worst mood. That was just the way my child sister was._

_Her black hair was long, a length that ended at her waist. They had to cut it off though, claiming how it would be easier to kill her. But that was not true. They did it because it was her favorite physical attribute._

_Her eyes were big, and the same color as mine. Brown. Although her eyes sparkled, unlike mine. Her skin was a pretty shade of gold, she spent much time in the midday Sun. She was much like our mother, or the way my mother wished to act. Where as I was much like my father._

_Her eyes would no longer sparkle. Her hair shall be short, shorter than a man's. Her skin will be a charcoal black. Her upbeat attitude will no longer affect the people around her. No. Because she was suspected as a witch. And it was all my fault._

_A man, much older than her, fancied her. He was horrible. I must admit, he was handsome. Anyone to turn him down was a fool. He had money, and much of it. He received anything he desired. His long hair fell an inch past his shoulders, it was a dark blonde, having mixtures of brown. He had awfully pale skin, and it was as cold as ice. He had the strangest colored eyes. Red. A frightful shade of blood. They twinkled with a dark power._

_He sent an odd feeling down my spine, it made me shiver. I could not let him court my innocent seventeen-year-old sister. She did not desire to be his wife. If mother and father were still alive, they would have agreed in a heartbeat. We were poor, and they would do anything for more wealth. But they were not with us anymore, and that was a fortunate thing. If they were, my sister would be with the retched man that went by James, and she would much rather be dead._

_I knew that there was something off about this man. He spent much time with a beautiful redhead. I had a suspicion that the two were married, and they wanted something cruel from my younger sister. Something I did not know._

_She had a gift. We both did. We...could not age. It was frightening. I was frozen at the year of twenty and she, seventeen. We had not gained a day – physically – since the birth of William Shakespeare. Mary – that was her name – could see events happening in the future. James knew that, and when she denied his proposal, he used it against her._

_I could not watch her die, and she knew that, so I ran. James did not like me and he convinced people that I was also a witch._

_I looked behind me, seeing the dots of torches a couple miles behind me, hearing the roars of 'witch'! I did not know where James and this Victoria were. I could smell burnt flesh though, the flesh of my younger sister and the flesh of many other innocent women. I knew they were innocent. Mary could see the future, and I could read the minds of people._

_I tripped over a clump of grass, my heels not helping. I was clumsy, and I cursed it every day of my life, especially now. My speed was fast, thankfully, and I got up quickly and ran faster. It did not take long before I met the water with my fast speed. I looked behind me and held the bottom of the thick material of my royal blue dress. I walked into the water, happy to hear the silence of the night._

~Arizona, Phoenix. April, 2004.~

I shook my head and looked away. I could never quite escape that horrid memory. I had lived in England for many years before returning back to America. I had dropped my English accent only ears after settling down. I did not want to be acquainted as anything but a Patriot.

The sun outside started to rise. I smiled. I loved the sun. I was sad that I had to leave it. I had lived far too long in Phoenix. The school I went to was starting to become suspicious. I may be physically twenty, but I could pass for a teenager. Which was a huge relief, when you live so many years as I, life can get rather boring. High school fascinated me. You might think it to be horrible, but it was anything but. The students were amusing, how petty their thoughts were. The teachers always had something new to teach.

I kept to myself in school, no need to get attached to mortals. I was content just to watch how they interacted with one another. But now, it was time to leave. I had graduated, spent the summer outside in the blistering heat. Time to start over. I had contemplated obtaining a job this time, but decided it against it.

I got up from the window seat, something I loved, and hoped they had one where I landed next. I walked down the stairs of my house and landed in the dining room. A map of the United States sat on the wood. I smiled and closed my eyes. My finger landed on a random point and I opened my eyes, my grin dropping. Forks, Washington. A small town that rained constantly. I almost had the nerve to try again, but instead turned around and ran up the stairs, only tripping once.

You would think after all these years I would gain some sort of balance, I admit it had gotten slightly better, but not by much. I looked through my drawers and shook my head. All I had for my new town was a sweatshirt. Everything else would be too cold.

I walked around my small room. I picked up a drawing of my little sister. Drawing was something I enjoyed. In the four-hundred-and-forty-years that I walked this planet as an immortal, I picked up a couple of hobbies. I continued to drawl though, because it reminded me of Mary. She loved to draw.

I grasped a necklace that belonged to my mother and pulled it over my head. It was a small cross. My parents went to the Anglican church when they were alive.

I picked up a couple of other things, all of them books. They would be my carry on item.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the land line quickly punching in the numbers for the nearest airport.

"American Airlines. How may I help you?" A falsely cheerful voice answered.

"I need a ticket for Seattle Washington. It is a one way ticket, and for only one person."

I heard the click of the keys on her computer and waited patiently. It would be uncomfortable to arrive in the middle of the year, but I could only blame it on myself. I was reluctant to leave this beautiful city.

"And what time would you like to leave?" She asked, her voice dropping the facade and becoming extremely bored.

"The earliest flight you have would be nice, thank you." I thought of how I would obtain a house with so little time.

"We have one at five thirty am, today." She answered.

"That would be great. I will be paying with cash." I said. I bid her a goodbye and a nice day before hanging up.

I will keep this house for now, selling it later. I picked up the two items I wanted and slung on the blue zip up hoodie.

I got into my car. I wasn't one for being flashy. It was an older car, from the nineties. I'll leave the car at the airport and buy a new one. It took less than a half an hour before walking into the airline. I walked up to one of the many desks. I told her where I was going and handed her the money.

I was not early and I did not have to wait long. I walked through the metal detector quickly, without problem. I looked around at the people saying goodbye. Wishing I had someone to miss. Life of an immortal was a lonely one.

I boarded the plane and watched the morning sun, once again. I stand corrected, I did have something to say goodbye to. I shall miss the sun. I put my carry on in the compartment, grabbing my Romeo and Juliet book. I was fortunate enough to actually get William's autograph when he was alive.

sI was fortunate enough to sit next to someone who was not rude. I was happy I was not inhumanly beautiful. I was a witch, not a Goddess. Yet, this woman could not help but stare at me. It took me a minute to realize – after peeking into her mind – that she liked the same sex and thought I was exceptionally pretty.

I blushed at the compliment, even though she did not voice it out loud. Finally, after minutes of sideway looking, she finally spoke.

She smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Bree."

I grinned back, setting my book aside. "Isabella. But I prefer Bella."

She was young, only but sixteen. I was flattered. I did not get many compliments.

"So, Seattle?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I am going to Forks."

She commented on my book and we talked about little things. I was not a big talker, but it was nice to have some company. The flight passed quickly and I promised to give her a call after she gave me her number. I did not want to break it to her how I was not a lesbian, but I would have to. I could only hope we could still be friends.

We landed in Seattle, Forks being too small to hold an airport. I grabbed a cab, telling the driver to take me to the nearest hotel.

I would call the Forks school on Monday, which gave me three days to find a house and furnish it. First though, I would have to find clothes. I did not like shopping, and this would not be very enjoyable.

I walked into the hotel. It was quite nice and smiled at the person at the check in desk. He smiled back and I checked in quickly. I walked up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. I swiped the card and walked in. Setting my bag of books on the bed and sat down. I called a cab, and walked back down to the lobby.

A yellow car pulled up and I walked outside. I sat in the back and the driver looked back and smiled. He had black hair that was greasy, not from being not being washed. It was natural. He had the face of an adolescent, covered in acne.

"I'm Eric." He announced. I could tell from his mind that he was definitely hoping for more.

"Bella." I said. He was nice, I could also tell from his thoughts. But, I was not looking for a relationship, especially one with a mortal.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The mall." I said distastefully.

"_Is she new?"_ he thought. "_She looks young. Maybe she'll go to Forks."_ he mentally sighed. "_Doubtful."_

"Are you from Forks?" I asked. Maybe he knew of any available houses.

He brightened up. "Yes!"

"My parents and I are looking for a house. Do you know any that are up for sale?"

"Yeah!" He said happily. "Chief Swan just moved out of his house and back with his wife in Phoenix. They divorced a little over ten years ago. They're back together though. Charlie's so selfless. He loved Forks, but moved to Arizona with his wife because she didn't like the rain. His house is still for sale. You could move in with there."

I bit my lip to keep back a laugh. It was obvious that these small people of Forks knew everything about everyone. The laugh died. I would have to be extra cautious.

"Hey, Eric?" I asked. "Do you think you could take me to a car dealership, instead?"

"No problem." He switched his blinker from the right to the left.

In only a couple of minutes we arrived at the shop and I smiled. I paid him, tipping him, knowing he needed it.

I walked inside. Looking at the shiny cars. I found one I particularly liked. It was a deep blue color, a sports car I did not know the name of.

A man came over and explained to me things I did not quite understand. I don't speak car and driver. I finally gave up and asked if it was a good car and would get me from point A to point B. I would know if he was lying, the mind reading was a gift.

"You'll have no problems. Guaranteed." He was being truthful.

I pursed my lips. "I'll take it. Cash."

He grinned, looking like a Cheshire cat. I handed over the money he requested and he handed over the keys.

I drove the car to the mall. A place I truly detested. I put it in park and wrapped my hoodie tightly over my body. I ran to the entrance and into a random store. I picked up jeans and t-shirts. I really didn't like shopping and I was in a hurry to get out. I accidentally bumped into a girl with black hair and mumbled a sorry, before leaving.

I drove quickly back to the hotel and parked the car in the lot. I smiled at the man, and took the elevator this time. I waited patiently to land on the third floor, once I did I dragged the two bags to the room, swiping the key card and dropping the bags on my bed.

I pushed aside the curtains and looked outside. It was cloudy, nothing unusual in the state of Washington. A light drizzle fell from the sky, but I could see the sun. It peeked behind two gray clouds and I couldn't help but smile. I had spent most of my time in America in sunny areas, the sun reminded me of Mary.

I checked my watch to see it was only nine thirty. I looked away from the dreary sight and grabbed my key card again, locking the door behind me as I walked out. I ran down the stairs, once again avoiding the elevator and waving hello to the man I figured out was named Robert.

I walked outside, lifting my face to the rain. It felt nice. I walked to my car and hoped in, starting it without a hassle. I drove to Forks quickly in the fast car and got the directions of Charlie's house from Eric's head. It was a small house. Two bedrooms, one bath. I could use the spare bedroom for an art room. I called the number of the realtor on the sign.

"USA Realtor. Diane speaking. How may I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes. This is Isabella Brandon and I am at," I looked at the street sign and the number of the house. "775 K Street, Forks, Washington. I would am interested in buying the house."

"That's great! I'll connect you to realtor."

I waited, happy there was no generic music playing while she did that.

"Hello. David Grey. How can I help you?" The man greeted.

I smiled and fiddled with my fingers. "Yes, this is Isabella Brandon I am looking to buy the house at 775 K street. I would like to make an appointment."

"The closest one I have is tomorrow at five."

"That'll work. I'll meet you here." I bid him a goodbye and hung up. I looked at the house and started the car and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I hope you liked it. My friend read this, and was slightly confused at parts, if you are also, just give me a call...message. PM me. Yes. :D**

**So, this might have been a little boring, just a starter chapter. You all probably know who's her sister. And what happened to her, blah, blah, blah. I'm not the best at suspense.**

**If you'd like me to continue, review and tell me! I'd really enjoy a review. I hope I got everything right in here. I hope it was realistic.**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to put this once. It gets tiring after a while, I don't own Twilight. It would be cool if I did, but no. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to this.**

**Thank you to my magnificent beta: _Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell_**

**Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to the hotel staring outside, a favorite pastime of mine. I waited for the sun to come out again, and when it did, I would gaze at it sadly. So bright and happy. Just like Mary. I mustn't think about her though. She passed away many years ago, and is up in heaven with mother and father. How I miss them also.

_~England. May, 1552._

"_Mummy! Daddy!" I screeched. I looked outside. The clouds were parted and the Sun stood proudly, throwing rays on the grass._

_Mummy ran in and picked me. "Yes, sweetheart?" She swung me on her hip. Back then, she was so bright and bubbly. Much like Mary._

_Thomas and Katherine Brandon. They were both quite nice, in my opinion. They both had one fatal flaw. We were poor, but not horribly so. And they would do anything to get money._

_Father walked in, Mary in his arms._

_I pointed outside, excitedly. "Look! The sun!"_

_Mary gasped and wiggled out of father's arms and rushed to the window, pushing away the thick drapes. She stared in awe. "May we go outside?"_

"_Mummy! Daddy!" Mary turned around, her bottom lip puckered and her brown eyes wide. The expression influenced them every time she made it._

_Father looked at mother and he bit his lip. "Okay. You may. But your older sister must keep you company at all times."_

_Mary jumped up and down, smiling widely, if it were any broader it would crack her face. I rushed over to her and she cried a 'thank you, daddy' before I dragged her outside in the sun._

~Seattle, Washington. Saturday.~

I closed my eyes and glanced at my watch. Had time passed that quickly? It was already midnight. I crawled off the window seat – I was fortunate enough to have a hotel with one of these – and into bed. I pulled the covers over myself and stared at the dark ceiling.

I didn't sleep. I never could. I don't know why, but I couldn't. If my grandmother were alive, I would ask her. She was the one I got my powers from. Her name was Mary Alice – who Mary was named after – and she was my father's mother. The powers did not run through male blood, and therefore skipped my father and went straight to us.

I had a theory that it was because of the power thrumming in my blood. I was a strong witch, and it caused me not to be tired. Almost as if I was on a sugar high.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking of little Mary, oh how I missed my family. Hours passed in minutes, time meant nothing to me after these many years. Finally, the foggy day light protruded from the window and I got out of bed.

I walker to the desk that held the computer, a definite perk I did not expect. I sat in the leather swivel chair and reached for the book I placed

on the desk a couple hours before. "_Pride and Prejudice" _I had read many times before, but never tired of it.

I had finished the book and started another one by the time five o'clock rolled around. I sighed, placed my bookmark in the page, and grabbed my keys. I changed quickly, and snatched the key card on the way out.

I ran quickly, hoping the man wouldn't be mad at me being late. I hopped into the car, turned it on, and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. It lurched forward with impeccable speed. I made it to Charlie's house in a reasonable amount of time.

I jumped out of the car and glared at the rain. I walked up to the man who stood under the cover of the porch. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey," I apologized.

He waved his hand. "You're only a couple of minutes late, Ms. Brandon."

I smiled. "Please, call me Bella."

He nodded. "Bella." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and grinned. He opened the door and ushered me in. "It is two bedrooms and one bath. The kitchen is through this hall, and the living room straight ahead."

I walked to the kitchen. It was fairly small. A booth sat to the right of the small island in the middle of the kitchen. The sink was to the left, and the stove and refrigerator straight ahead.

Next was the living room. An empty room with hardwood floors. We walked up the steps to the two bedrooms. The bedroom to the left of the bathroom was a sky blue. It was dusty, nothing had been held in the room. A window was on the far left wall, facing the front yard.

The bathroom sat in the middle of the two bedrooms. It was small. The bath on the right, sink on the left, and the toilet on the far wall.

The spare bedroom was larger than the other, and I knew it was occupied by the man that lived here before, Charlie.

All the way through the short tour of the house, he explained unimportant history. I looked at him, pretending to be interested.

"Charlie is a great man and we're all very happy for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were good friends with him before he moved?"

"No." he shook his head. "He was the chief of police. Everyone knew him."

I smiled. "Well, Mr. Grey. I like it," I nodded, looking around appreciatively. "Mr. Swan took very good care of it and it has a homey quality to it," It was a lie. Charlie was obviously lonely and left a sad presence around the house. I could tell. Another power I gained over the years was gaining insight from touch. Mostly memories. I had learned that most of my powers were mental.

He smiled. "That's great! So, Ms – Bella. All you have to do is go to a lawyer and get the contract drawn. I will sign it for Mr. Swan and we'll go from there."

I held my hand out. "It was pleasure doing business with you. Should we meet Monday?"

"Monday?" He asked incredulously. "Don't you think that's a little early?"

I grinned. "I have my ways," I wished him a good day and left, driving to an old friend.

I pulled up in the horrible neighborhood, in front of the office. I pulled my hood over my head. The rain had worsened through the course of the drive. I walked up to the building and inside. I smiled at the secretary. She was new. I strolled up to her stumbling over my sneakers awkwardly.

She looked up from her trashy romance novel, a pink blush coating her cheeks, as if she were a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Only a couple of years older than me. She was slightly overweight, having more curves than most women I had become acquainted with. Her hair was blonde and straight, going around two inches past her shoulder. She had blue eyes, and they were wide from embarrassment.

"H-Hello, how may I help y-you today?" She stuttered.

I laughed quietly. I leaned on the desk and said, "I am looking for a Mr. Scott."

"Do you have an ap-p-pointment?" She pushed the book aside and her hands sat poised over the computer keyboard.

I smiled widely. "Tell him that Ms. Brandon is here to see him."

She looked around nervously. "Mr. Scott d-doesn't like to be d-disturbed-"

"Trust me."

She pushed her hand over the intercom. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, Brianna?" He asked tiredly.

"Isabella," I offered her my first name to make it clearer.

She nodded in thanks. "A Ms. Isabella B-Brandon is here to see y-you."

He gasped, "Bring her in!"

"W-Would you like me to show y-you the way?" She had a speech impediment I realized. She was working on it, and was ashamed of it.

"It's quite alright," I smiled. "I know how to get there."

I walked down the short hallway and knocked on the door before walking in. "Hello, J. It's nice to see you again."

He smiled. "Hello, Isabella. How are you?"

I sat in the chair. "I'm good, thank you. And you?"

"Good, good." He had gained weight I noticed. "I see you haven't aged a day."

I smirked slightly. "I take care of my skin, J. How long has it been? Five years?"

He nodded. "Just about. What can I do for you?" He was sweating, having calmed down slightly, but still having some aftershock. I looked into his mind. It was about a blonde man. He made J. nervous.

I decided to leave it alone and explained to him how I needed a contract for a house drawn. Quickly. He pulled out a stack of papers from a drawer and handed them to me. J was excellent at forging.

"I need all of this done by tomorrow," I ducked my head guiltily. "Name the price."

He nodded, seemingly not surprised and wrote the number on a slip of paper. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and placed the bills on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yes. It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Brandon."

"Likewise, Scott," I kissed him on the cheek and left, bidding him a goodbye. I waved to Brianna and once again jumping into my car and heading back to the hotel.

I called the school to register telling them I would be there on Tuesday. I let my British accent seep in and pretended to by my mother.

They told them the supplies I would need for class and I wrote it down on the pad of paper next to the telephone in the hotel room.

I wished Mrs. Cope – that was her name – a good day and hung up. I walked to my car, keys, paper, and the key card in hand.

I drove to the closest Wal-Mart and picked up the few items I needed, quickly checking out my items.

The night passed rapidly. Night turning to day. Saturday turning to Sunday. I sat in bed, closing my eyes. The sun was not out. It was overcast and raining heavily. It put a damper on my mood.

Per usual, my thoughts switched to Mary. Even after all the years I could not mourn her. I did nothing to help my little sister. Guilt always sat on my shoulder, reminding me how I should not be enjoying myself. If Mary could not, then why should I?

My memory was astonishing. I was surprised I could remember all of these memories. It would not surprise me that it was a power. One particular memory pounded in my head for some reason.

_~ Massachusetts. May, 1661~_

"_Isabella!" Mary called me. I looked up from my book_, _raising an eyebrow at her. She sat at the table where I was seated. She rested her head on her gloved hand, the other brushing a long lock of black hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?" Her eyes flickered to the sky and then narrowed at me._

"_I am reading," I replied, turning a page._

"_I knew that," she said testily. "That is not what I meant."_

"_Then what did you mean?" I set my book aside and picked up my cup of tea._

"_What I meant – mean, what I mean is, why are you reading?" she uttered the word as if it were speaking of the Devil himself, "when it is so beautiful outside? Look, Isabella! The sun!"_

_I looked at the beautiful orange glowing sphere in the sky. The light did not affect me and I looked back at Mary. "Yes, that is why I am reading outside."_

_She sighed, knowing when she had lost, but not liking it. "Fine, Isabella," she tapped her fingernails on the glass. "You are going to the ball tonight, are you not?"_

"_Mary, you know I cannot dance."_

"_Nonsense!" She shouted._

"_Fine," I relented, "I can dance, but I always manage to land on my arse, and bring people down with me."_

_She hit me lightly on the arm. "Do not swear, it is unladylike," I knew she was joking. Mary was the farthest from ladylike that any other woman I knew._

_I rolled my eyes. "And who might be listening?"_

_She pouted, her eyes going big, her bottom lip jutting out. I looked away, and back at her, seeing her stare go vacant and glassy. She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! It is settled then. We shall go, and you will enjoy yourself."_

_It was moments like this that I truly hated her gift._

"_Oh, Isabella, isn't it beautiful?" Mary squeezed my arm and I looked down at her. She was so excited._

_I glanced around the ball room. "It is."_

_Couples waltzed around. Their backs were stiff, proper. It was obvious no one was enjoying the time they were spending here._

_I guided Mary to the sets of tables to the side. She fixed her posture, trying to look well-mannered and presentable. I sat next to her._

_My eyes roamed the room, catching the eye of a redhead. Her hair was curly, naturally so. She wore a light colored dress and her face showed nothing. Her eyes...Her eyes showed everything. They were a darker colored red than her hair. It was unnatural...She was dangerous._

_The man beside her's lips were moving, not noticeable for mortals. They stopped though, and the redhead nodded. He walked beside her, his hands behind his back._

"_Excuse me, miss." He said when he reached us._

_I looked at him, his eyes staring at Mary. She smiled politely._

"_May I help you?"_

_His smile had an undertone of smug. He chuckled darkly, looking down. "Yes, actually." he held out his hand. "Would you like this dance?"_

_She stared at him, her eyes boring into his. She looked away and glanced at me. I looked into her mind. _"Help me, Isabella, please! He frightens me," she _thought._

"_I would love to," I said suddenly._

_He looked at me. "I—"_

_I stood up on my heels, hoping my witch side would help me with my balance. I grabbed his outstretched hand and guided him towards the dancers._

"Thank you." _Mary thought sadly._

_I nodded slightly, making it seem like it was directed towards the man, as if I were ready to dance, I knew she would know it was for her._

_~Present.~_

The phone rang, breaking me out of my reverie. My hand shot out, grabbing it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ms. Brandon?" J. asked.

I smiled. "Yes! Hello, J. Is the contract done?"

"Yes," I could hear him shuffle the papers on the other side. "Where would you like to meet, Isabella?"

I sighed, no matter how many times I told him he insisted upon calling me by my full name. It made me feel old for some reason. Maybe because I am.

"How about _IL Bistro Italian Restaurant_?" He suggested.

I had not been in Seattle in many years, so I shrugged and then remembered he couldn't see me. "Okay."

"See you at eight?"

"Okay, see you there," I hung up. I rubbed a hand across my eyes. I went on the computer and located its address. It wouldn't take long to get there.

I looked at the clock on the bottom of the right hand corner of the monitor screen. It was already seven o'clock. I got up and searched through my suit case. I had set my new clothes in there earlier. I grabbed a pair of dress pants and a white blouse. I changed, slipping on a pair of ballet shoes with silver buckles. I left my hair down and grabbed my purse, slipping my wallet in there from my jeans.

I left at seven forty five, wanting to get there early. Outside it was dark, darker than Phoenix at eight o'clock. I couldn't deny that Forks was beautiful. The leaves were array of different shades of green, trunks covered in moss. The grass was lively, being watered every day.

I pulled into the lot, shutting off the car and slipping my keys into my purse. I walked into the restaurant and up to the podium. "Jenks," I said.

She sized me. Her blonde hair was done in a bun with chopsticks pushed through it. She had a black attire on and rolled her eyes. "_Probably screwing him for the money," _she thought.

I was slightly offended. Sure, J suggested a nice restaurant that mostly couples went to, but that doesn't mean he liked me, or that I was 'screwing' him. People nowadays were rude. Yet, people in my days were cruel. We really not have progressed much.

She led me down a hall and into a private room. J sat at the table papers set in front of him. I thanked the maître d' and she scoffed. "_Ugly bitch gets the rich man while I have to work in a fucking restaurant."_

I bit my lip to keep from doing something I would definitely regret later. Instead, I smiled at J and sat down. I took my coat off and set it in my lap. "Hello, J."

He smiled. "Isabella." He pushed the papers towards me.

I leafed through them, nodding. "Perfect! Thank you!" I reached into my purse and pulled out a couple of bills. "For the restaurant fee. This place is truly beautiful and can't be cheap."

"No. I'll pay." He insisted.

I relented. "Fine. Keep the money anyway, for your troubles," I got up, ready to leave.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" J asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline." Being Immortal messed with my appetite. I didn't eat. Well, I could, but chose not to. Another theory of mine: my Immortal blood – the witch side that makes me ageless – has enough power in it that it sustains my hunger. "I am getting quite tired." Lie. "I did not get any sleep at all last night." Truth.

He nodded. "Okay. I shall see you..." He paused, not knowing when he'd see me next. My visits were very irregular. "Whenever."

I smirked. "Yes, J. I will see you whenever," I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. "It was great seeing you again," I walked down the hall. The blonde woman glared.

"_She's not even that pretty," _she looked in the glass of the podium, seeing her reflection. "_I'm cuter."_

Looks won't get you anywhere in life, sweetheart. I knew I was pretty, so I did not listen to her thoughts. I was not conceded, far from it. Most people thought I was pretty. They never voiced it, but they thought it.

I pushed open the door. The rain had ceased and some clouds parted, letting the twinkling stars shine. A rare occurrence in Washington. I slid into my car and put the key in the ignition and twisted it. The car purred. It was different from my old car. The one that growled and sputtered when it started. As if mad that you woke it up.

I drove, fast. I do not know where I was driving but ended up in the Forks park, watching the gray swirly clouds move in the sky.

* * *

***Le gasp!* How...not so surprising. So...**

**Review, people! Reviews make me happy. Please? The only thing that keeps me going are reviews...**

**P.S. Sorry if Bella isn't very in character. **


	3. Chapter 3

_~Salem, Massachusetts. February, 1662~_

_I pulled up the hem of my silk-like blue dress. It was a light pastel color, everyone commented about how it looked just lovely. Mary motioned for me to hurry up, ever the impatient one._

_I walked up the steps of Betty Parris's house. She was a wonderful young girl. She had taken a liking to Mary and I. She was only ten and was insistent upon us visiting._

_Mary raised her hand and knocked on the wood, "Betty?" she called. When there was no answer. she opened the door, hesitantly. I would have scolded her, but I was worried also._

_An ear-splitting scream sounded throughout the house. The young woman ran across the room and hid behind a piece of furniture._

"_Get away, get away!" she shouted. She looked up at us and started to cry. "Mary, Isabella! Help me! They will not leave me alone, I have asked many times, but then will not go away!"_

_I ran over to her and ducked to her height, "What won't go away, Betty?"_

_She shrieked again and clasped her mouth. "I do not feel well," I raised a hand to her head. It was hot, much too hot. She took her hand away and vomit spewed out of her mouth. She looked up, her head shaky and screamed again. "Go away!" She clutched her head tightly with her tiny hands. "I-It aches Isabella. It hurts so much! Help me!"_

_Mary walked towards her slowly, as if not to startle her. "Betty, sweetheart, calm down." She took her hand in hers and then hugged her. "Shh, its okay, you are alright. No one is here, but us." Mary looked at me as another cry bounced off the walls._

_~Forks, Washington. Monday.~_

"Hello, Mr. Grey." I greeted. I walked into the office and slapped the contract onto his desk.

His eyes were wide as he leafed through it. "How did you get this so fast?"

I smiled and ignored his question. "So, you will sign it for Mr. Swan?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed his pen and I told him the page number. We quickly wrapped up the taxes fee and I left with the deed and a set of keys in my hand.

I drove back to the hotel and packed up all of my things. I gave the man at the desk the card key and drove off to Charlie's house. I parked my car in the driveway and walked to the front door. I slipped my key into the lock and twisted it. I ran up the stairs and set my things in the dusty bedroom. I planned to have Charlie's bedroom as an art room.

I ran back outside and into the car. I made sure to lock the door, and drove off to the mall. I walked into the furniture store. The only thing important to me right now was the things for my bedroom. I picked up a full sized bed and had it shipped to my house. They said it would take a day. I got a dresser and all of the other necessities. I was able to fit the bed comforter in my car, but that wouldn't do much if I didn't have a bed.

I sighed and drove home. When getting there, I cleaned the dust out of the room and spread the sheets on the floor, lying down.

Once again, the day passed quickly. I stared out the window, watching the foggy light disappear only to return a couple hours later. I looked at the watch on my wrist and stood up. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blouse. I grabbed my black jacket and pulled the hood over my head so my hair wouldn't get wet. That's how most mortals reacted to rain.

I grabbed my backpack and slipped the items I needed in it, including my wallet. I hung it over my shoulder and grabbed my keys off the floor.

I walked down stairs and ran outside to my car. I turned on the heat as soon as I closed the door. I drove along the highway. Like most things in Forks, the high school was just off the highway. I drove into the parking lot. Most of the cars were old and rusty, except for a shiny silver Volvo. It made me angry that my car stuck out.

So much for not drawing attention to myself.

I parked in front of the office and walked along the hedges and walked inside the building. A plump looking red head sat in a swivel chair. She was hunched over some paperwork and I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "May I help you, dear?"

I nodded. "Yes." I walked up to her awkwardly. "I'm Isabella Brandon."

She gasped. "Oh!" she searched through a filing cabinet and handed me a schedule. She then handed me a slip of paper. "Have all of your teachers sign this paper and then bring it in at the end of the day." She handed me a map of the school and explained where everything was.

"Okay," I looked over the schedule and grinned at her. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Isabella?" she called. I turned around. "Have a good day."

My first class was English and I ducked my head, so I wouldn't be noticed. I usually wasn't, but this was a small town with a lot of busy bodies. I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher named Mr. Mason.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at me. "And you are?"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I answered. I gave him the paper and he signed it. He pointed to a desk in the back and gave me a list of books that we were going to read. I had already read them all and met some of the authors.

The students still managed to look at me, even though I was in the back. I sighed and searched through their minds. Mostly how I was cute, from the guys, and how I was a disgusting bitch from the girls. Some wanted to use me for popularity. Others wanted to lose their virginity to me.

My, my, what has the world come to?

The bell rang loudly and I packed my things up to leave. A short girl with curly dark hair bounced up to me. One of the girls that wanted to use me for popularity. I didn't want to be rude though, so I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." She held her hand out.

I shook it. "Bella. It's nice to meet you."

She thought so too. I was a gift to her. "You too." She took the schedule from my hands. "Oh! You have Government next? Me too!" she grabbed my hand. I was definitely a sign to her. "C'mon, I'll show you the way."

I followed her, pretending not to know her ulterior motive. We walked to building six her chatting happily. I listened, fading in and out. It was mostly about some kid named Mike.

I walked up to Mr. Jefferson and gave him the slip. He signed it and told me to sit in the front. I scowled. The teenagers gawked. Had they not seen a new student before? Jessica was upset that she couldn't sit next to me. She didn't have a class with me until lunch, which _really_ upset her.

Eric, the cab driver, gasped when he saw me. He grabbed his stuff when the bell rang and ran up to me. "Bella, Bella!"

I looked up and smiled. "Hey, Eric."

Jessica walked up to me and glared at Eric. "You know, Bella, Eric?"

He nodded proudly. "Yep! I gave her a ride when she called for a cab."

She scoffed quietly, too quiet for Eric to hear. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at lunch, right Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"What class do you have next, Bella?" Eric asked once Jessica left.

I gathered my things and hugged them to my chest. "Math with Mr. Varner."

He frowned sadly. "I have gym." he then brightened up. "I'll walk you there."

"You really don't have to—"

He held his hand up. "It's no problem, really." He lead me to the building, his once again frowned as our time together wasn't nearly as long as he wanted it to be.

"Thank you, Eric." I said.

"See you around!" He called.

And here I thought that everyone would be nice and leave me alone. Nevertheless, I nodded and walked through the door. Mr. Varner sat at his desk and looked up at my entrance. I didn't mind math, but it wasn't my favorite subject. I handed him the slip.

"Who are you?" He asked. Before I could say anything, the late bell rang and he motioned towards my new classmates. "Announce it to the class, please. Tell a bit about yourself."

I glared, no one made me do this in Phoenix. I wasn't the best with speaking it front of an audience, no matter how many years I practiced. I was just to shy. "I'm Isabella. I prefer Bella though..."

He looked up from his paper work and handed me back the slip. An amused smile danced at his lips. "And?"

"And...and I like to draw, and read." I muttered.

A girl's voice broke through the well composed barrier in my head. She had blonde hair, and her frame was short. "_Me too!" she thought happily, "I wonder if we can be friends now? I mean, the two of us have so much in common!"_

"Anything else?" Mr. Varner asked.

"No." I shook my head. He pointed to a desk in the front. It's as if he knew all of the things I detested and he was born to taunt me with them.

The class passed by agonizingly slow, he kept calling on me, extremely angry when I got the question right every single time.

The next class was art. The second to last class before lunch. Most people kept wondering when it would end, I was happy to hang out here. Her name was Ms. Smith. She wore a smock and was very laid back. We were instructed to draw what was important to us.

I sketched a picture of Mary and my mother and father. When Mary had long hair and the rare moment that mother and father weren't worried about money. Ms. Smith walked up to me and complemented me on the picture. I smiled and thanked her.

The last class before social hour for the mortals was study hall. Which passed quickly. I didn't have to introduce myself and I sat in class and read. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff. I walked through the rain. Whoever was the architecture of the building, was an idiot. Why would you have the children walk outside in the pouring rain?

I brought my hood over my head and pushed open the door. Everyone stopped to stare and I sighed. Jessica walked over to me, a little smug.

"_Yeah, I know her."_ she thought proudly.

She guided me to a table and showed me off as if I were a charity case. "Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Angela, Lauren, Mike, Ben, and Tyler."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Jessica nodded. "They're all wonderful." She motioned me to follow her to the cafeteria line. "C'mon, let's get some food."

I grabbed an apple and she grabbed something that looked only slightly edible. I paid for the apple and bit into it. I sat back at the table and observed quietly as the group talked.

Angela liked Ben I noticed and Ben felt the same, but both were too shy to admit it. Jessica liked Mike, but it was obvious that he liked me. Tyler and Lauren were dating, but Lauren was suspicious that I would steal him away and immediately didn't like me. I sighed. Teenage drama was really something I preferred to stay away from.

I looked around the room, a table catching my eye. The group sat in the corner, isolated and I could tell they liked it that way. They all stared blankly at various places of the cafeteria.

The youngest boy's – a handsome young man with messy copper colored hair – mouth was moving as if he were having a conversation. It would be rude to listen in on it and I chose not to.

Next was a blonde woman. Her blue eyes stared at a shiny object on the table. I could not deny that she was beautiful, so beautiful that it made my self-esteem drop a couple levels.

A thick arm – an arm banned with muscles – was wrapped around her shoulder. The man was muscular and looked intimidating, but he had a grin plastered on his face. The smile made his dimples pronounced and he looked adorable with his curly dark hair.

Next was a blond man. He looked familiar, but I did not know from where. His curly hair was long, reaching an inch past his ear. His arm wrapped around a waist of a small girl.

She had black hair that was short and pointed in every which way. Her eyes were a honey gold, large and expressive.

I stared at her intently. Her eyes tore away from the wall as the bronze-haired boy stopped whispering. She looked at me and I gasped.

I looked away. It was not possible and I had to stop being so wishful. I looked at Jessica. "Who are they?"

She looked at me, shocked, as if I were supposed to know who the inhumanly beautiful people were on my first day. Then she smiled, happy that she was able to set the impression of them for me.

"They're all sisters and brothers. But the really gross thing is that they're all together. Like together, together," she said scandalously.

Angela interrupted. "That's not fair! They're not related. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted them."

I smiled, that was nice of them.

Jessica rolled her eyes and continued. "Yeah, 'cause Esme can't have kids." She said it as if it were a bad thing. I scowled. "Okay, so, the really buff guy, that's Emmett, and the blonde girl, that's Rosalie. The really hot guy with the weird colored hair is Edward. I wouldn't bother though, he doesn't date," she scoffed. "Not that I care." She did.

"I think he might be gay." Mike informed. He was trying to warp my image of the boy.

A booming laugh bounced off the walls. I looked up to see Emmett laughing loudly at his little brother's expense. Edward, huh? I had met many Edwards in my days. None were near as handsome as he was.

"The blonde dude that looks like he's in pain is Jasper. He's with the short black haired girl named Alice. She's _really_ weird."

"Yeah." Lauren confirmed. "Like this one time, in class, she stared blankly into space in like her own little world and Mr. Varner called on her, right? But she didn't answer. And it took her like a minute for her to realize that she had been called on. I think she has like that disease where you can't concentrate. What's it called? ADHD. Yeah, she has to take Aderall and everything. I hear she's addicted to it. Total drug addict."

I glared. Feeling protective of this girl that looked so much like my younger sister. She couldn't be her though, it was not possible. I wouldn't set myself up for disappointment anyway.

"Do you even know the facts, Lauren?" I demanded angrily. "You don't even know them yet you judge her! Why? Because you asked Edward out and he denied you because he has common sense? Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean you have the right to kick Alice down like that!" I picked my things up and glared at her once again. "You're a cruel _bitch_!" I seethed. "And Edward was right to turn you down."

I stormed out of the room feeling their eyes bore into my back.

Adrenaline. Something that affected me horribly. I wasn't myself when it pumped in my veins. I had either just caused everyone in the school to hate me, or drawled more attention to myself. It was most likely the latter. Which was much, much worse than the former.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. (: I revamped the story a bit. I just took out the whole Bella knowing Carlizzle thing. It made no sense. So, hoped ya like it. (:**

**Thanks to my usual beta for doing the usual: beta-ing. ( _Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell _)**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the surprisingly rainless midday. I heard the doors slam behind me. I pulled out my schedule and read that my next class was Biology II with Mr. Banner. I walked to the building and opened the door.

The middle-aged man looked up from the computer and smiled with confusion in his eyes. His face brightened up when he realized who I was.

"Isabella Brandon, I take it?" he said.

I smiled. "Yes." I walked up to him and handed him the slip. He grabbed a pen from his desk and sprawled his messy signature. He handed me a textbook and looked at a seating chart.

"You will be sitting next to Edward Cullen," he pointed to a seat in the middle of the room. "Right over there."

I thanked him and carried my things effortlessly to the table. I flipped open to the page that we would be reading – getting the information from his mind.

I skimmed silently, knowing all of this stuff and more. I sighed and slammed the book shut. The go bell rang just as I shut it. The students piled in slowly, Mike – the blonde that was oblivious to the tiny talkative brunette girl pining after him – shook his head like a dog, spraying droplets of rain cross the floor.

The last person to walk in was Edward. I gazed at the black table, lightly tracing lines of pencil marks. I took out a pencil and drew graceful squiggles on a sheet of paper.

Edward sat stiffly next to me, scowling at the floor. I looked at him occasionally, my eyes studying his face. His eyes were black, and his posture stiff, as if he were controlling himself. He clutched a hand over his mouth and glared at me.

I do not know why that made me so sad. I flipped over the scrap paper and listened to Mr. Banner read aloud from the text book. He didn't look at my table, I made sure he didn't. it was another power of mine that I truly was _not_ proud of. Mind control. I didn't use it often. I believed in having your own free will.

The six minute bell rang and I looked at the sketch I was drawing. It was of Edward. I crumpled up the paper and blushed furiously and Edward's gaze settled onto me as soon as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

The go bell rang throughout the room and Edward stood up quickly and walked gracefully out of the room. The children scattered quickly. I packed my things up and walked to my next class which was gym. Joy. Gym and I did not get along. I was clumsy and gym was persistent on finding new ways for me to run and trip and hurt others around me. I repeat, oh joy.

I walked in just before the late bell rang. I walked up to Coach Clapp and handed him the slip. He signed it and directed me to the changing room. He explained how we had uniforms – which was a big surprise – and that he had gotten one ready for me once my 'mother' called and told the school my size. Gym was every other day and I was expected on that other day to wash my gym clothes and bring them back.

Once the speech was over with, I changed in the girl's locker room, which smelled like sweat and blood, the other girls did not notice though because I had a nose better than a dog's.

Volleyball. Great, just great. I was split into a team and I stood off to the side. I was a klutz, but occasionally – mostly in danger, or when I was extra careful – my balance was fine. Today was not one of those days.

The ball came flying towards me and I shifted to the side, the ball hit the wall and rolled to the ground. People started to yell at me. I stood perfectly calm, prayed for good luck, picked up the ball and served it across the court.

A boy I did not know the name of hit the ball and made it fly towards Mike Newton. Unfortunately for him he wasn't paying attention and trying to think of different ways to approach me. It smacked him in the face. Hard. His nose started to drizzle with blood and I could smell the salty tears from here.

I gagged, I did not like the smell of blood. It was a disgusting combination of rust and salt.

Mike saw this as a gift from God. In his mind I had caused all of this – which I did. I would run over to him crying begging for forgiveness asking if he was okay. He would say it was just a scratch and I would kiss it and make it better.

Now, as you probably know a man's mind is nothing but sex. Or at least the men at this school. So, as you can tell, this fantasy automatically lead to me having sex with him on the floor.

But I didn't walk over to Mike and check if he was alright. Squashing his dream like a bug. Instead, I stood watching quietly.

Coach Clapp pulled away from Mike.

"Hey!" the boy that hit him called. "Why don't you suck it up like a man, Newton? It's barely a graze!"

Mike got up and looked around the room for me, extremely disappointed that his little sex dream did not plan out as well as he thought it would. He scowled at the boy, but then squared his shoulders. His gaze settled on me.

I walked over to Mike. "Hey, are you okay?"

He smiled broadly. The fantasy was back on, apparently. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He waited for the begging that would never come. The kiss that would never be.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't notice the gesture. "That is good, Mike, that is good."

Class ended soon, most learning quickly how I was _not_ to be passed the ball. That was only after I tripped two people and hit one. Like I said, it comes and goes.

I changed. News traveling about how Mike was hit in the face, how it was my fault and instead of consoling the boy I stared like an idiot.

When I walked outside and looked for my car. I saw teens crowded around in a circle. I checked their mind and saw that they were 'oohing' and 'aweing' over my car. I passed the place where the silver Volvo was supposed to be, the spot empty.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked out of school and trained their eyes on me and where the car wasn't.

I blushed. I didn't like attention. I walked over to my car and gently pushed my way through the crowd, stumbling only once. I turned to them. "I _really _wouldn't enjoy running you over with my car, would you mind so terribly moving?"

"D-Do you know what type of car this is?"

"Um, no..." I shook my head. "I do not believe that I do."

"It's an Aston Martin. How the hell did you afford it?"

"I've been saving up," I lied. Well sort of, I have been saving up, but not for a car, not for anything in particular. "Now, can you please move?" They didn't. I scowled at the ground. I looked at them, my eyes turning a liquid black. "Move. Now." I commanded. They did, not willfully though.

I jumped into my car and turned it on. I waited for the line to have an opening and pulled out of the spot. I drove back to Charlie's house. Correction...my new home.

_~Salem, Massachusetts. June, 1661.~_

"_Shakespeare again, Isabella?" Mary asked while sitting next to me._

_I smiled. "Of course."_

"_Do you not tire of it?" Mary asked again. She touched the intricate pattern of her dress. She didn't wait for an answer, "Isabella, I had a dream last night. It was horrible. I could smell smoke, and feel flames licking at my skin." she started to cry, "I-It was dreadful."_

_I wrapped my arms around her, "Was it a Premonition?"_

_She shook her head, "I-I don't t-think so. I have never had a Premonition during my sleep." I froze, hearing the sound of wheel pulling across the dirt. Mary wiped her eyes, listening also. "Who is that?" she asked._

_I listened, "They're a fair distance behind." I pulled Mary up and pushed her behind me._

"_Who could be visiting us?" Mary questions. "We do not know anybody...Besides Betty."_

_I relaxed. "Yes. It's probably Betty. She was saying she wished to visit us."_

_Mary grabbed my hand excitedly. All thoughts of the nightmare vanishing. "Oh, Isabella, let's meet her outside, shall we?" Once again, she did not wait for my reply and pulled me outside._

_A horse-drawn carriage pulled up the gravel. The whip hit the horse when it whined. The door opened and a man exited. An all too familiar man. His red eyes zeroed in on my younger sister._

"_James."_

_~Forks, Washington.~_

The next day, I arrived at my new school to find the Volvo gone and a red convertible in it's place. I had planned to ignore Edward, every single Cullen, actually. It would be much easier that way. They sparked my interest, and when I became attached, and I had to leave, it would hurt all the more. Now that he wasn't here, it might help. The other Cullens would still be here, but they kept to themselves, I had no classes with them, unlike Edward.

The week passed by slowly, nothing eventful happening. I finished furnishing my house over the weekend before Monday came once again.

I shut the door to my car, depressed that I didn't have my old one. My feet splashed in the muddy puddles. Suddenly, Mike walked up to me, his backpack slung across his shoulder and in danger of falling.

"Hey, uh, Bella." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm sure you already know that uh prom is coming up in a couple weeks."

I bit my lip, just realizing the posters hanging up, everywhere. "Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I um was wondering if you uh wanted to..." he blushed and looked down. "Go. I mean, go with m-me? Do you want to go to prom, with me?"

I looked at him, was he serious? Me? This _never_ happened in Phoenix yet it seemed here that every single kid tried to get their hands on me. Why? "Oh, Mike..." I shook my head. "I don't think I can."

"Why not?" he demanded, his voice high-pitched in a whine. He almost stomped his foot.

"Are you that oblivious?" I asked.

"Oblivious? What do you mean?" he started to panic, thinking I was already going with someone and he didn't know.

"Mike, what about Jessica?" I asked while pushing open the cafeteria doors to get into the school. "She would be pretty upset if you didn't ask her."

"J-Jessica?" he seemed surprised.

I nodded. "Yes. Short girl, talkative, brown curly wild hair. She really likes you Mike, and I think you should ask her," I smiled. "Really. Plus, I don't dance," I shook my head and laughed a little. "Ever. I'll see you later, Mike."

I headed to Mr. Mason's building, ducking my head in the rain again as I made my wait out of the cafeteria.

We read Shakespeare out loud until the bell rang and I had to go to Government. Jessica walked up to me, a sad face.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Jessica..." I looked her over. "You okay?"

She didn't respond, but instead pulled me along to Government. She left when the bell rang, not saying goodbye. Eric walked up to me asking what was wrong with Jess.

"I have no clue." I said as he walked me to Math even though he didn't have to. He bid me a sad goodbye and made sure I was sitting with them at lunch. I told him I didn't think I would, which made him sadder.

Mr. Varner gave up on calling me and left me be.

I walked to Mrs. Smith's class when the bell rang and I sat at my own table. She handed out pieces of paper and platters of paint. She told us to draw what we wanted, saying how she shouldn't have to tell us, but we should paint what we desire.

I smudged the paint across the paper, making an array of colors. Afterward, study hall came and then lunch. I walked to the building, eying the tables. It would be best to ignore Lauren so I chose an empty table near the entrance.

I couldn't help but look across the room to the Cullens' table. Instead of four chairs, like I expected to be occupied, five were. I stopped staring at Edward and my eyes flickered to his other siblings. Alice held Jasper's hand under the table. I knew she wasn't Mary-Alice, Mary was dead, but it was nice to imagine that Mary found love and didn't burn to death on the stake.

_~Salem, Massachusetts. July, 1961.~_

"_James should be arriving soon," I informed my younger sister. He had been coming over almost every day since June. Mary hated it. She hated him. Everyone thought she was mad._

"_Joy," she deadpanned._

"_Mary-Alice.," I scolded jokingly, "You better be nice to this boy, he is our only chance to be lifted out of poverty."_

"_Very amusing, Isabella." Mary smiled despite the occasion. Mother and Father said the very same thing to me about a crude, vindictive boy that took a liking to me._

_Mary looked in the mirror that she sat in front of. She requested that I brush her hair for her and James' outing._

"_You are not doing it right," Mary informed me. I glared at her. "You start at the ends and work your way up."_

_I scowled and did as she said. I twisted parts of her hair in a bun and pinned it, letting it rest above the hair that lay against her back._

"_You do not have to go with James, Mary," I said as Mary got up and picked a day gown out, "I could say that you were sick, or you had a meeting."_

"_Lying is a sin," she said. She picked up the light pink gown and walked up to me, ignoring the corset on the bed. She never wore one and I did not either. We both agreed that if we wore one all the time we would most likely die of suffocation. She slipped on the dress and I did up the lace on the back._

"_Mary, what is wrong? You are not acting like yourself."_

"_He is going to ask my hand in marriage."_

_~Present~_

She had claimed that she could not deny him in marriage, it was unheard of. I told her that she could do whatever she wanted. She _was_ a witch, after all. I can only hope that she is looking down on me right now, with Mother and Father at her side.

Jasper, the one that made my sister's doppelganger so happy, looked at me. I smiled hesitantly and blushed at being caught staring.

The bell rang and I grabbed my books. Jessica walked up to me and glared. "Why didn't you sit with us?"

"I am sorry, Jessica." I apologized.

"I didn't get to tell you the great news," she squealed. "Mike _asked me out_!"

"That is wonderful," I said. "Excuse me, but I have to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked to Biology and set my books on the desk. I sat next to Edward. His eyes were an astonishing liquid butterscotch. I could see the guilt in them. I did not need to read minds to know it was from the way he acted last week. It almost seemed like a dream by the way he smiled at me.

We had a worksheet to do, on our own. We both finished quickly, me before him. Although I pretended I was still working for a while. There was no need to draw unwanted attention.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself last week. I apologize for my uh...behavior. I had a cold..." he said. I detected an accent. Not an accent from another country, but an accent from another...era.

I decided to drop what I had seen the other week. It was obvious that he was lying.

"You must be Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes...I prefer Bella." The only one to call me Bella and not Isabella. Odd.

He realized what he said and looked away. "Uh, yes. How are you liking Forks?"

"It is wet," I stated. "I do not like the rain. I favor the Sun."

He chuckled darkly. "Then why did you choose Forks of all places to settle down in?"

I shrugged slightly. "A whim. My mother and father are very spontaneous." That was a lie. They were anything but. "My mother placed her finger upon a map, and it pointed to Forks."

He smiled. "Maybe it's fate."

"If you believe in that sort of stuff, I suppose it is." I agreed.

One thing I hated was the accent I had to drop, the accent Edward had. If I had kept it I would be talking with a British accent and speaking with a Shakespeare twang. Thou and thee do not really fit in today's language. I still talked properly, I noticed, much more proper than the next human.

People still stared at me. I could feel their eyes boring into my back. Their thoughts passed through my mind as if my own. Telepathy always gave me headaches, so I did not use it often. Mortals were still amazed at what I had done last Monday.

Mr. Banner walked up to us, resting a hand on each of our shoulders. "Done already?" He didn't like Edward. He always tried to catch him not listening, but Edward always got the correct answer. "I appreciate you helping, Isabella, Edward, but she should really be doing work on her own."

He must have forgotten I like Bella. Isabella reminds me of how old I _truly_ am. I opened my mouth to correct him, on both accounts.

"_Bella_," Edward put extra emphasis on my name, "Did all of the work herself."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I was in honors Biology. I did this months ago." It was surprisingly not a lie. I had also learned this a couple years ago when I was a Junior, and a couple years before that, and so on.

He looked a little angry that he had not caught Edward cheating. He smiled falsely, although he tried to make it as real as possible.

Once he walked away, Edward continued his round of questions. "Where have you lived before?"

Going against all my morals, I tried to read his mind, but found something odd. That something being...nothing. It was blank, as if he were not sitting here, although I knew he was, I was staring into his beautiful eyes while doing so.

"I have lived in many places. My favorite being Italy," I smiled fondly, "My family and I settled down in Volterra."

His face was panic-stricken. I wonder why. I wish I could find out. The one time that I _truly _am curious of a mortal's – is he human? – mind and I cannot access it. "Volterra?"

I nodded. "Yes. Or just outside Volterra anyway. I have also lived in Greece. That was beautiful. Have you heard their mythology? It is amazing."

Edward nodded. "I like the Goddess Aphrodite, she reminds me of my older sister. Rosalie," he paused before asking another question. "Who are your parents?"

"Katherine and Johnathan Brandon." I answered. I decided not to lie about my parents. Something about him, made me want to confess everything.

"Do you have any siblings?"

And so I said something I had told no other. "I did. Her name was Mary-Alice, but I called her Mary. She died in a fire."

"I-I'm so sorry." he said sadly.

"It's quite alright," I smiled. I patted his hand, hoping my gesture to be comforting. I pulled back, his hand was freezing. He hid it hand under the table. I caught his eye. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Uh, yes, just from the cold."

He was lying. I smiled though, again not calling him out on it. "Cold hands, warm heart." He scoffed quietly. I would not have heard it had I not had supernatural hearing.

The bell rang and Edward got up gracefully, leaving once again without a goodbye. I shrugged, trying to hide my sadness, and walked to gym.

Mike walked up to me after I changed into my gym clothes and got out of the locker room. He was irritated, that was obvious.

"_She and Edward were pretty cozy,"_ he thought jealously, "_Practically screwing each other right in the middle of class."_

A teenager's thoughts were very interesting. Tangled with envy, anger, angst, and so more. He stood next to me, without voicing his thoughts. Why would he though?

"So, uh, what were you and Edward talking about?" he finally asked.

I smiled. Although it was none of his business, It would be rude not to answer, "He was just curious if I was settling down alright."

"That's weird. The Cullens never talked to anyone else. They keep inside their own little social circle."

I shrugged, not quite know how to respond. Mike bounced back from his jealously quickly. As soon as Coach Clapp walked in and told us to pair up.

I held the racket in my hand. Who ever thought this was a good idea should be damned to the fiery pits of Hell. I flew the ball in the air and tried to hit it with the racket. The racket flew from my hand and skittered across the ground a couple feet away from me. Mike, ever the hero, jumped in front of me and hit the ball. He continued to save our game while I dodged tennis balls trying to grab my racket.

I got hit in the head twice and screamed at more than once to get "the hell out of the way". I scowled at the floor as I once again tried to serve the retched ball.

We won against our components Or should I say, Mike won while I stood awkwardly in the background, trying not to interfere.

Coach Clapp told us to change and Mike high-fived me. I told him he did great before leaving. I changed in a secluded corner before running out in the rain, happy that the day was over.

I got into my car, still extremely angry that it had to be so attention grabbing. Why had I not bought a used one? It was pathetic how horrible I was in gym. I may not be good at sports, but I was ruthless.

_~Rome, Italy. 1703~_

_I was bitter, but I suppose I was bitter a lot these past couple years. I picked up the skirt of my dress and walked with my head held high amongst the Italians. They would gawk, I would grin. Since Mary had died, my personality had changed, much._

_I have become blood thirsty. Nay, I am no murderer. I do not kill innocent people just for the sick, twisted enjoyment of it. I prowled the cobbled streets. I heard a young woman's Italian voice that stopped me._

"_No, per favore non!"_

"No, please don't!" _I translated quickly._

_I picked up the hem of my dress and ran to the alleyway. Her bodice was on the ground, and she covered herself shamefully whilst trying to push her attacker away._

_I narrowed my eyes and pushed my mind shield out. The man flew against the building, his head crashing to the wall. My eyes found the crown of his head, seeing the gash, and the blood flowing out and sticking into his long, dirty curls._

_He tried to get up, but I held him frozen in another of the shields. I pushed out and he was thrust against the wall. A sharp pebble floated in the air by an invisible force. The rock scraped against his jugular. I walked up to him and pulled out the dagger that was strapped to my leg. I kept the rock to his throat and shoved the blade into his stomach up to the hilt._

_I took back the dagger and wiped his blood off his grimy shirt. I strapped it back on my calf and turned to the young woman._

_She held the bodice up to her chest and cried, "Grazi, grazi!"_

_The man slid to the ground as I slit his throat with the sharp rock, using much force. Ruthless._

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. Leave a comment if you want. Thanks for all the favoriting and alerting. Makes me feel special. :) **_

_**Thanks to my usual beta for doing the usual.**_

_**I combined chapters, that's why it's so long. This chapter was only going to be 3 pages, and the next, six. I decided to put 'em all together. I'm a little iffy on the ending, but my friend said she liked it when I asked her if I should remove it. Plus, I kinda wanted Bella to have a back bone. You know? She's not human, she **_**can _protect herself, and others. _**

_**If you have any suggestions on how I could improve, please do tell. **_


	5. Chapter 5

I looked out the window as my alarm went off. Why did I set it, if I didn't sleep? Pretenses perhaps. The light outside the window was different. There was no fog. I walked up to it and pushed aside my curtains. I sighed and scowled at the ground. It had been raining all day long yesterday and there was snow on the ground. From here, I could see the spider web effect of the glassy ice.

I pulled on a pair of snow boots over my jeans and fixed my jacket so the hood was covering my head. I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs to get a Poptart. I truly liked the taste of these, plus, they were a fast meal. I wrapped the other half of the Poptart back up and placed it in a box. Like I said, I don't need to eat food.

I looked across the ground as I opened the door. My eyes zeroed in on the weak spots, the slippery ones. I stepped on the sidewalk and slipped. My head hit the ice and I growled. This was why I never moved to Canada. I pushed myself off and looked around. I felt the air around me gather under my shoes and hover me above an inch off the ice. I walked as if I were not using my powers to the car and drove to school, happily not skidding.

I parked my car in the only available spot, a few cars down from Edward's. I smiled, but then scolded myself. I shouldn't be attaching myself to a human. A human who was different from all the others and always put questions in my mind. A human who made my heart beat just a slightly bit faster. A human who would most likely be the death of me. I had just met him, yet here I was, infatuated with him like every other mortal teenager (and Mrs. Cope) in the school.

I looked across the lot, to where he and his family were parked. Edward was staring at me, questions in his eyes. I ducked my head and blushed, but smiled.

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting screech. I shuddered at the pitch as the tires scraped against the ice, the breaks useless. I turned around to see the car coming towards me. It did not happen in slow motion, my senses just caught everything quickly.

Everyone around me was wearing a mask of horror. Edward was running towards me and I stared at the car. I pushed my physical shield out against the car. My powers had become stronger every day I was alive. Pushing away a car was nothing, but it would attract unwanted attention.

I fell to the ground, still pushing with my mind. I looked up to see Edward shielding me behind him. He put his arm out and...well I must be going crazy, because, he helped me stop the car. He shoved against the metal and the car skidded to a halt. I pushed the other side that was about to run over my legs.

I stared up at him, his golden eyes blazing.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered. He was _definitely not_ human.

What the bloody hell was that? Thankfully I did not say that aloud, that would have raised a few eyebrows. I saw a sea of crying faces from above the car. Someone had called 911, I could hear the sirens.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Yes...thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything," he said. That was a blatant lie. I didn't say anything, "You hit your head pretty hard."

I was a witch, my powers protected me.

"You were over there," I stated. "Next to your car. How did you get over here so fast?"

He glared at me. "You hit your head pretty hard, Isabella. You're delusional."

I stood up and scowled, not saying anything. Edward looked at me. "Sit back down."

I sat back down next to him. "I saw you right next to your car."

"Bella, I was standing right next to you. I pulled you out of the way,"

"That is a lie," I hissed. I was being stubborn, I noticed, good. He was not going to make me out as a fool. I was right. "I saw your _push_ the car."

He looked at me, his butterscotch colored eyes smoldering. "Please, just drop it."

"You must promise to tell me later," I said.

He seemed exasperated. Good. "Fine."

I became angry. He infuriated me. How could a mortal do such a thing? All he did was save my life, but I demanded answers. I was pestering him, which was unladylike, but it was the twenty-first century, women had little shame. "Fine," I growled.

Coach Clapp, another teacher, and six EMT's pushed to car out of the way.

I looked into the parking lot and saw Edward's family. Jasper and Rosalie were clearly enraged, Alice although nervous about what her brother did, was clutching Jasper's arm tightly. Emmett shook his head disapprovingly and held Rosalie back. None, I noticed, were concerned about Edward, except Alice, possibly.

Edward stood up fluidly and looked at one of the EMT's, he told the man that he did not need a stretcher. "However, Isabella hit her head against the black top. She might have a concussion."

The EMT seemed to trust him and tried to get me on the gurney. I stared at him. "I am fine."

He looked at Edward. "Well, maybe we should check just in case..."

I almost willed him. I almost touched his face, forcing him to look at me, and controlled his mind. I also looked at Edward. I would not expose myself and end up in the same predicament as he was. I was humiliated being strapped to a gurney, but I did not say anything. If my younger sister let herself be tied to a stake and burned alive without a flinch, I could be hauled in an ambulance just to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

Edward must have used his powers because he was allowed to ride in the front seat of the ambulance. My mind went back to when Jessica was explaining who the Cullens were and I realized his father was a doctor.

No one greeted me in the hospital with a relieved hug. That made me sad. As soon as I was brought into the room and they told me to lie on the bed. I undid my neck brace and threw it under the bed. I stood up and paced across the room.

I heard Edward's soft footsteps walking towards the room. I didn't bother to get back and pretend I was lying on the bed like an angel. I was anything but.

"You should probably be laying down," Edward informed.

I nodded. "I probably should be," I looked at him seriously. "We need to talk."

He glared at me. "My Father will be here soon." He motioned towards the bed.

I sat on it and Edward sat in the chair at the foot of the bed. I smelled blood and Edward's posture stiffened. Tyler was rolled into the room. His face was cut up and he had bandages wrapped around his head. I walked over to him after he was placed on the bed.

"Bella?" he asked, "Are you okay? Oh my God, I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Just feel better. I'm sorry about your car."

He looked over at Edward and gasped. "Oh, man, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

He held a hand up, his mouth curving into an adorable half smile. "I am quite alright. No blood, no foul."

I heard soft footsteps and a man with golden blond gelled back hair walked into the room. He was just as dazzling, inhumanly perfect as Edward. He smiled and his golden eyes were gentle.

"You must be Isabella." He said and I sat back on the bed. Around his eyes were dark circles, as if he didn't get much sleep the night before. That wasn't surprising with a doctor. "How are you feeling, Ms. Brandon?"

"Fine," I said curtly.

He smiled. "Yes, your X-Ray's came back fine. Edward said you hit your head pretty hard." He started to prod the back of my head. "Does any of this hurt?"

I shook my head. "No," I threw a look towards Edward and he chuckled.

"Well, I'd say you're pretty lucky."

"Lucky Edward was there to pull me out of the way," I looked over at him with a withering glare.

Dr. Cullen nodded distractedly, walking over to look at Tyler's chart. "Uh, yes,"

I narrowed my eyes at the older man. He was in on it. I walked up to Edward, telling him that I would like to talk to him in the hall. He was about to object, but I pulled something that barely every worked. I copied Mary-Alice and my eyes widened, and my lip puckered.

"Please?" I said quietly.

He stared at me, almost as if in a trance. I wasn't using my mind control, so maybe, possibly, Mary's look was working.

Dr. Cullen glanced back at us, chuckling. He 'accidentally' dropped his pen and Edward snapped out of it. He scowled, but pulled me by the arm in the hallway. Well, that was rude of him. I wrenched my arm free and brushed off the wrinkles in my shirt. He brought out the worst in me.

"What do you want?"

I grinned. "I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty," Why was I acting like this? I wanted to ring his neck. He was...maddening!

He rolled his eyes.

"I just...wanted to say thank you," I said quietly, "for saving me back there." I could have handled it on my own, but it was very gentlemanly of him to help me.

"I..." he started, but then stopped. "You're welcome."

I decided to drop what he had done. If I had done that for him I would want the same thing. I knew for sure he wasn't human, and it wasn't in my nature to just give up. I was usually quite stubborn, but I felt bad for him, after all, he did help me.

"I'll see you in school?" I suggested.

He nodded and smiled tightly at me before leaving.

I walked down the hall and bumped into Angela in the waiting room. She gasped and hugged me, relieved that I was okay. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, assuring her that I was fine. Not a scratch on me.

"Do you need a ride?" Angela asked.

I nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you."

She drove me back to school quietly. She hummed a tune I didn't recognize while parking next to my car. I managed to sidestep the students in the hospital waiting room, most of them more worried about their shiny new toy being damaged than school.

I thanked her again and she smiled telling me it was honestly no problem at all. I decided not to stay at school. I hopped in my car and tore out of the parking lot. It was hard not to go fast in this car, no, it wasn't hard to resist, just every time I touched my toe to the pedal it lurched forward.

I drove, not knowing where. I ended up on a reservation called La Push. I parked my car at the beach and walked around, happy to see that it was not raining. There was a man there, he had russet skin. His hair was short and unevenly cut. He had a tattoo that looked like a tribal mark. I stared which was quite rude of me.

He started to walk towards me, angry. "Listen here, bloodsucker–"

"Bloodsucker?" I asked. I certainly did not drink blood! His form was quivering...He wasn't having a seizure, was he?

He looked at me, analyzing my skin, before catching my eyes. He relaxed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were somet...somebody else."

I smiled nervously. "It's quite alright."

He held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

I shook it gently, and pulled back. My God! It was scorching! "Isabella." I stated. I couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay? Your skin is very warm..."

He smirked to himself. "Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly a beautiful woman with straight jet black hair walked towards us. I gasped quietly. Jagged uneven pink scars ran down the right side of her face. They appeared to go all the way down to her shoulder, possibly farther.

"Sam!" she called. He greeted her with a kiss on her scarred face. Poor thing, what happened, I wondered.

"Isabella, this is my wife, Emily," he introduced. He still seemed suspicious of me, but Emily, she gave me a hug.

Indeed she was beautiful, and I could tell she had a warm heart. I wanted to heal the scars on her face, but alas, that power wasn't gifted to me. It was however, given to Mary.

I smiled as she pulled back, telling her how wonderful it was to meet her, but excused myself. It was obvious they wanted time alone, so I told them I needed to go home.

I walked away and got into my car, driving unintentionally fast.

* * *

**Hello lovelies. I hope you liked the chapter. Oh Edward, some one is in trouble. I am trying to think of the perfect way to write Mary and Bella not aging. But how? ...But how... I want to make Bella talk more ancient-y but it is a little hard. I'm gonna try though. I'm not giving up.**

**Sorry for the slow updates, if I have any in the near future. I was really stuck on how to end this chapter. So, if I have more super slow updates my excuse is I have two other stories to write (one co-written) and I'm super sorry. Don't give up on me!**

**Be honest people, how many thought Sam was Jacob? No! I hate Jacob! Stupid him getting in the way of Bella and Edward's relationship. And he's such a Pedobear. (And not the cool awesome Pedobear either) Plus, he was supposed to end up with Leaaah. What the hell! Fine, I like Jacob. Only in Breaking Dawn though...And a bit in New Moon. That's it. **

**Love you guys! 'Till next time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months were slow. I occasionally thought of Emily, and I scolded myself for pitying her, because no one likes pity. And occasionally I thought of her husband, and his odd remark. Bloodsucker? But mostly, my mind was littered with the Cullen family. Specifically Alice and Edward.

What were they? I often pondered. What set them off from everybody else? It couldn't be that they just stuck to themselves but that is what mostly the children at my school thought. _How could they possibly just talk to _each other_? Oh that's right...because they're more than just_ family_, o_ne teen thought with a snicker but then a disgusted curl of her lip.

It was the aura they set off, I realized in one of my sleepless nights. It was powerful, it sent off fear unintentionally, the signals so strong that mortals could tell from basic instincts to steer clear of this outcast group.

I couldn't help but think of Alice. How she walked with this...lightness, a lightness as if she had wings on her back that gently lifted her off the ground, a gracefulness of a ballerina that had trained for years.

The more I thought of it, the more I realized that _all_ of the Cullens walked with this grace and power, just Alice had more quickness and stealth than the others. And again, the more I thought, the more I wept at night. I clutched my soft blankets and leaked salty tears leaving discolored splotches. I missed my sister and whenever I looked at Alice I grew a stupendous amount of sadness.

Mary didn't deserve to die. Why did I let her? I left, I left and didn't fight. Why? I had enough power, even back then where I didn't have as much as I do now, to take down any man that challenged me. But could I have taken down that..._thing_? Alice reminded me too much of painful yet happy memories. I almost drown in guilt whenever I lay my eyes on her.

Edward provokes this side of me, a side where I want to strangle him. But where also I can't help but feel close to him. Which is quite ridiculous. I haven't talked to him more than twice! Why does he evoke such feelings? He hasn't talked to me since the accident. I can't help but feel suspicious around him, what is he hiding? Will he find out what _I'm _hiding? Then I would have to leave, and I hate moving. And...I would have to clean up the mess. I can't bare to kill the Cullens. But, I know if it comes to it, them or me? I'll kill them in a heartbeat. Over the years I've learned – as cliché as it is – that it's a kill or be killed world. And after losing not only my parents, but my dearest younger sister too, I realized how easily it is to not feel. How I can just shut off my mind and not think of anything, I could be cold and heartless. Painful memories can do that to a person.

I set my books on the corner of the lab table. I ignored Edward as he does me. It's much easier to ignore him when he does the same. Suddenly I felt his golden-butterscotch stare burning a hole on the side of my face. I couldn't help but turn and peek the tiniest look.

"Hello." I said quietly.

He muttered a word that was barely coherent and that was the first and last conversation we had since the accident.

A couple weeks after that brief encounter I shyly and most likely idiotically chose to sit at Jessica's table. Jessica smiled brightly, a fake bright smile, only slightly genuine and that was mostly because everyone turned to stare at me...or as she thought, herself.

"Hey Bella? You've heard about the dance coming up right?" Jessica asked.

I had. Only months ago Michael had asked me to go with him. Did they all know of the dance months in advance? Was he expecting everyone to ask me and jumped in line before everyone else? I nodded cautiously to answer Angela's question.

Jessica wiggled her eyes suggestively as I snuck a glance towards the secluded corner where the Cullen family sat. Her mind was screaming jealous, hurtful words at me. "Edward Cullen?"

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes. "More like Alice Cullen."

Emmett's booming laughter shook in my ears and caused the human's and myself to jump. He chortled and ruffled Alice's hair. "Looks like Jasper's gonna have to find a new date." Emmett said loudly, the noise level of his voice completely natural. Jasper smiled slightly and pulled Alice closer to him. She giggled and poked his nose affectionately, telling him to not worry one bit. Edward smiled until Emmett told him that he had to look for a new one to. Emmett caught my eye and winked, and only laughed when Rosalie scolded him for even glancing at me.

Lauren smiled smugly at us, triumphant that she had gotten the reclusive family to laugh.

Jessica looked at me, envy burning in her eyes, "I heard Mike asked you out." She didn't hide what she was saying, because Michael and the boys were too caught up in their own discussion.

I nodded. "Yes. You heard correctly." I hurried to reassure her, even though she has been using me. "Do not worry though, I declined. I'm leaving that week anyway. Just a little road trip."

She pretended to be disappointed. "Awe! You can't do that!"

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said quietly, "You just moved here. You have to experience at least _one_ dance."

I laughed, "You do not know me. I can barely stand on my own two feet, let alone dance." I patted her arm. "Do not dwell on it though. It is a good thing that I am not going. I would ruin the night. I have never liked dances."

"Well," Mike butted in. When did he start listening? "The least you could do is go to LaPush with us."

I shook my head. "I am not so sure that is a good idea."

"You have to, dude!" another boy I did not know the name of interrupted. "Were just going to the first beach."

"I..." I hesitated. I was not supposed to get close to anyone. "...What time?" I asked.

"Saturday." Mike answered happily. "At my Dad's store at ten."

I was able to pick the address out of his head, "Okay. I suppose I can go."

He grinned ear to ear. "Great!"

Eric met me up at the trashcan as I dumped my apple core in the trash.

He fiddled with a lose string on his shirt nervously. "I was wondering if you, ya know, wanted to go to Prom with me."

My eyes widened, oh no! Not again. "That is very, very kind of you to ask, but I am not going to be there."

He shook his head, "It's not the dance. It's Prom. Completely different week...a completely different month."

"I...I." I did not know what to say, "Again, that is sweet of you, but I do not go to dances," he opened his mouth to object but I continued, "Nor proms." I smiled sadly, "But thank you."

I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and was quickly cut off by another boy. Tyler. He grinned smoothly.

"Hey...Bella, right?"

I rolled my eyes, why do people purposely embarrass themselves by acting like this. "Yes?"

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked.

I stared at him. Was he serious? "I'm sorry..." I grinned internally. Recalling something from my sister, knowing she would have done it for me. "...Tyler...right?"

He frowned. "Yeah."

"I–" I suddenly stopped talking as Emmett threw back his head and laughed loudly. Alice smiled and took Jasper's hand, pretending to be occupied with something, but I knew they were all listening.

"What about Prom?" he interrupted. "I heard you're free for Prom."

I grinned awkwardly. "I'm..." I regretted what I'm about to say, "I'm seeing my sister that day. She lives in Massachusetts. I haven't seen Mary-Alice in months." More like decades.

"You could skip," he suggested.

I stared at him, appalled, but then chided myself. He knows nothing of me. He does not know how painful that is to me. "I can't. It's important," I said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

He stayed rooted to the spot, very persistent. "C'mon, let me make it up to you–"

I stared at him, "Move." His will relinquished to me. Even if he tried, his brain wouldn't comply. It was mine now. I growled deeply in my throat. "Move. Or you'll be sorry."

He gasped and shook his head. He tumbled backwards, landing on his backside.

I pushed past him, only slightly regretful. I walked into Mr. Banner's class just as the bell sounded. Students piled in loudly. All except Edward. He sat quietly next to me.

"I thought you said your sister died," he commented.

I looked at him. He had heard that? "She did."

"Then where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I answered simply. "I just needed to make an excuse. I feel guilty for using my sister, but she would have gladly done it for me," I looked down. "She was very protective of me, even if I was supposed to be protecting her."

Mr. Banner came in late. He held a box full of vials. "Hello class," he set the box on his desk. "As you know Port Angeles is having a blood drive. I thought we could donate our own blood," he seemed proud of how he thought of something so cool that the students started to get excited.

Edward froze and stared at me, I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He looked away and raised his hand. Mr. Banner called on him.

"I can't be around blood," he said quietly. Some of the classmates snickered. "I get sick."

He nodded. "Okay." he gave him a pass. "Go to the nurse."

He smiled at me and then left swiftly. I listened to Mr. Banner talk, thinking of all the blood I had on my hands. Sure, I killed the muggers, the rapist, the murderers, but was that a good thing? I was playing God. I thought of their faces, every single one. I had a photographic memory, another gift from my grandmother.

I thought of their faces, how horrified and afraid they were. But then I thought of the people I rescued. They didn't care that I stabbed them in the heart, I had ripped them limb from limb, I broke every bone in their body. They were relieved to be alive and they thanked me.

Mr. Banner finished his explanation and started to pass out the material. Mike laughed and pricked his finger, the red liquid oozed out, glistening in the light. I stared, the stench of rust and blood wafted my way and I turned pale.

Their faces played like a slide show. Just because they did wrong in their life, did it make it right for me to kill them. I thought of Mary. How she had died, and how her blood must have curdled as the flames licked her flesh.

Oh God.

I bent over and retched. My face was clammy and the thoughts played like a broken record. I puked again. Until my throat was soar and stinging, until I was dry heaving. I was crying heavily. People were staring.

Mr. Banner called the janitor. He helped me maneuver around the vomit and the table. I was unsteady and he asked if anybody wanted to take me down. Mike eagerly put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned on his and cried.

He walked out of the building and I heavily rested on him. I suddenly stopped on our trip to the nurse. I looked up at him pleadingly, "Please. Just let me sit," he nodded hesitantly.

I rubbed my forehead tiredly. Oh how guilt ways me down, I practically swim in it. Mary would have wished me not to worry. I sobbed, and bet over and dry heaved again.

"This...this isn't exactly about the blood, is it?" Mike asked quietly.

"A little," I muttered.

I heard soft, light footsteps. Edward rounded the corner of the building, He had lines of worry creasing his faces.

Edward ran to me as soon as he saw me and ducked to my height. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded, although clearly I was not. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

His lips turned up in amusement. "Come, I'll take you to the nurse." He picked me up easily, carrying me bridal style.

Mike rushed in front of us. "You can't do that!" he protested feebly. "I'm supposed to take her!"

"It's okay." Edward said. "Now you _don't_ have to. I'll take her. Go back to class."

He stomped his foot childishly, "But–"

I stared at him, "Go back to class." He stared at me, shook his head to snap out of it, and then nodded, leaving quickly. I squirmed in Edward's arms.

"You are absolutely enchanting, aren't you?" he asked.

I blushed. "No."

"Yes, you are. These guys are practically bowing down at your feet. They'll do anything you say."

"Does that include you?" I asked.

"Maybe." He shrugged and grinned.

"You can put me down now," I said, pretending to be "enchanting" as he put it.

"I can't. You're sick." he chuckled. "I said I would take you to the nurse."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. My cheeks inflamed as a student stepped out of the main office and stared at us. Her mind was screaming and she ran to tell the first person she saw. Edward rolled his eyes at her and set me down. He opened the door for me and ushered me in. The Nurses' office was adjoined to the main office.

He walked me into the office and stiffly rest on the opposite wall. I sat on the cot and the nurse looked at Edward.

"Biology?" she guessed.

He nodded. "Blood."

"Ah," she said. She walked to another room to go get an icepack.

"You're looking a little pale." Edward said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So do you."

She came back and handed me an icepack. She advised me to stay and lay down awhile. Edward told her he was supposed to stay with me when she told him to head back to class. I covered my nose as I heard the office door open. Someone was bleeding.

I bolted up. "I feel much better." I set the icepack on her desk. "Thank you. I should go now."

Edward nodded and took a hold of my hand. He guided me outside the office. I sat down and ignored the boy's nose bleed. Edward talked to Mrs. Cope. He smiled at her. "Hello, Mrs. Cope."

She flushed. "Yes, Edward? Is there anything I can do to you?" her eyes widened. "I mean do for you?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, in fact. Ms. Swan here, she isn't quite feeling good. Would you tell her teachers that she won't be coming back for the day?"

She nodded, still blushing from what she said. Obscene thoughts ran through her head, then she scolded herself, Edward was the same age as her son. "Do you need me to call a teacher for you too, Edward?" she fluttered her eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I have Senora Goff. She won't mind. Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

I walked outside, still feeling very nauseous. It was raining outside, and I let the rain rinse my still-clammy face. I felt Edward's gaze on me and smiled shyly.

He walked me towards his car, but I suddenly stopped. "You can't drive me home."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "And why not?"

"Because what about my car?" I asked.

"I'll have Alice drive it home," he said and pulled me towards his car.

"But she does not have the keys to acc–"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. He unlocked his car. "Get in."

"But I will get it all wet!" I protested, and motioned towards my outfit that was soaked with rain.

He rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated. "Just get in. I don't care if you ruin it."

I thought of just leaving. I could take my own car and go home, without ruining his obvious expensive car.

"Don't even think about it," he said, as if he could read my mind, "I'll drag you back."

"Who said you could pull that off?" I asked cockily. I reluctantly got in, my went clothes squeaking against the leather.

He winked at me. "Trust me. I can."

I gave him my address. He told me about his family, the same thing Jessica had told me. He pulled up to my house, merely minutes had passed by. He drove fast. I smiled and thanked him. He grinned back at me and told me to feel better.

I do not know how Alice would get my car back, but when I looked out the window the car was in my drive way. I stuck my hand in my back pocket and pulled out the keys to my car. Even from here I could see my backpack in the passenger seat and a note that said get well and was signed from Alice.

_~Massachusetts. January, 1663~_

_~~Alice's POV~~_

_~~~Forgotten Memories~~~_

_I try to break free from the binds on my wrist. Witches only have one weakness, Mussaenda Erythrophylla flowers. They crush the flowers into a liquid and drip it on my fixes. There is one over my mouth, my eyes, my hands, and loosely tied ones around my feet. They sting. I can feel the rashes forming. It itches, but it burns. I want to cry, but I refuse to show weakness._

_They take off the cloths and tie my feet to a wooden stake, and also my hands. Usually they burn witches in England, but James told them I was dangerous. So dangerous that I might break free and kill every single person on the ship. So they plan to burn me here._

_Isabella hides behind the trees, sobbing. There is nothing she could do. Mind control will not work on those _things. _Whatever James and his fiancée are. I suspect, they had drank the nectar of the Mussaenda Erythrophylla, or the Ashanti Blood._

_And we cannot run, because of the Ashanti Blood. Slowly, the tears start to trail down my face quietly. I will miss my sister, as she will miss me. I know there was an afterlife waiting for me. Mother, Father, and Grandmother are anxious. A friend of ours can see the dead. He gave us the message._

_The burning will take place in an hour, only few people are here now. Isabella is suspected as a witch, too, but she has gotten away in time. She has the power of invisibility, so she hides._

Isabella? If you can hear me, I want you to run. Do not try and help me. It is a lost cause. Please, Isabella, save yourself. Do not drag yourself down with me.

_James walks up to me, he smiles. "Hello Mary, how are you this beautiful evening?"_

"_Go to Hell!" I say, my voice is dark and rough._

"_I suspect that is where _you _are going, dear Mary," he says, "And if I am ripped to pieces and burned in a fire, then I will gladly meet you there."_

"_What do you want?" I ask._

_He trails his hand down the side of my face sweetly, "You." He comes close to me and drags his nose across the column of my throat. "Your blood calls to me." He pulls back and his eyes are the color of the night sky. "Mi cantante," he coos delicately. "Do you know what that means?"_

_I nod._

"_Translate for me," he orders._

"_My singer," I say._

"_Yes. Very good. You are bilingual? That is surprising for a woman," he comments._

"_What are you?" I whisper._

"_Vampiro," he rolls the r roughly._

"_That is not possible."_

"_Say what you will, bruja." I wince at the term. He takes his hand and wraps it around a sweet smelling cloth. He presses it against my cheek and I scream. "Hypocrite," he scolds. "Witches are no more possible than vampires, now are they, c_ariño"

_He grabs the stake and breaks it in half. He unties the cloth around my hands and feet, and takes me away from the stake. I run lighting fast back to the stake and I grab a hold of it. I run back at try to drive it into his heart. He knocks it away and chuckles._

"_Stakes do not work on me, little Mary." He binds the cloth back up and pushes me to the ground. "Move, and I'll lash you with this cloth again." He runs into the forest and brings out a screaming young woman. He shushes her and bights her neck. She slowly stops fighting and lays limp in his arms. "The mayor said I could do a little _private_bringing of you, because I notified him of a _real _witch." he winks, "And I might have persuaded him." He flashes glinting white teeth._

_Isabella sobs harder as he ties the limp body to an uprooted tree he pulls from the ground. He takes out a match and drops it to her body. I cry and gag from the smell of burning flesh. He grins wickedly and runs up to me._

Run! _I shout to Isabella. She complies, still crying._

_He smiles and brings my neck to his teeth. His pink tongue darts out quickly and licks my neck, sending out a shudder of disgust._

_Victoria walks into the clearing, unsmiling, but she runs up to me. She leans down and trails her nose across my neck. "She smells _divine_, James, as heavenly as any other human. Why are you making such a fuss? She is nothing special."_

_He kisses her tenderly, "Because she is more than just blood, Victoria, she is what I have been waiting for. I want to preserve her blood, but I want to drink it all now. It is so hard to resist."_

"_So bite," she urges. "Get it over with so we can leave."_

_I sob, and try to break free of the binds on my wrist. It stings, it burns, it leaves rashes. I cry._

_He leans down lower and gently sets his teeth to my neck._

_I kick, I scream, I try to heal the wounds feebly._

_He closes his jaw I feel his teeth slice through my neck. It hits an artery. I feel the blood slowly leak from my body. It drains as if he is savoring it._

_Victoria moans. "She smells heavenly."_

_James growls protectively and pulls away, dropping me to the ground. He hovers over my body. "_Mine." _He tells her. My blood drips, staining the beautiful dewy grass. I pull up weakly, he had drained much blood._

_Something ignites in her eyes. She does not like being ordered. "Do not forget who changed you, James. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."_

_I stare into his crimson eyes, the color of my blood and the blood of many others. Things turn hazy. I vomit in the grass from the smell of the woman's charred flesh._

"_She is _mine. _Mine! My blood!"_

_She growls low in her throat, "I can have her if I want to. I have years on you James, I have more blood, I have more power. Do not dance with the Devil."_

_He bares his teeth and she is further provoked. I crawl weakly as the blood drips. I pull and tear up the ground. I dig my nails and pull harder. They ignore me. He attacks her, too possessive._

_I stand unsteadily and press my hand against my neck. The trees double and blur together. I bump and tumble into them. I fire erupts in my blood. It pulls and pushes, it makes me want to lay down and die. Am I being burned anyway? Is this how that woman would feel if she were alive when being burned? It travels to every contour of my body. It lights every bone in my body. I cry out in pain and pull desperately at anything. Branches, and then grass when I fall. The feeling is indescribable. I cry and want to scream, but know to keep quiet. The fire centers around my throat and heart. It burns, it's agony! It slows down, but then peaks back up in an even worse burn._

_I pull at stone and I know I am in the dark. I feel safe. The darkness sweeps over me. It cools me, it soothes me, it makes me ignore the heat. I curl into myself and let the dark abyss direct me into calm._

The night passed quickly, me thinking of Mary. People say I am very nostalgic, but can you blame me? My family perished in a fire that I started with powers I didn't know I had, and my younger sister was murdered while I sat helplessly by.

Friday morning came and morning classes passed quickly. I flushed when the art teacher complimented me on the sketch I drew. I brought my sketchbook with me, to finish the drawing of Mary Alice. I drew her in Wonderland. Ever since the novel came out, I was obsessed with it. Little Alice reminded me of Mary Alice. Mary was very curious and rambunctious as a child. She would beam proudly when people commented on her extensive vocabulary.

I sat down at Jessica's table, biting into a bitter sweet apple and drawing my Wonderland. Mary's back was arched backwards. Her wide, childlike eyes fearful, but determined. Bloodthirsty flowers watched her with twisted interest. The red queen stood in the background. She uttered nonsense, her eyes holding a distorted satisfaction as the Mad Hatter delicately lifted her neck and leaned forward, his canines extended to an unimaginable length, to where they were fangs.

Jessica leaned over, brushing my hair out of the way and staring at the picture curiously. She gasped and looked at me questioningly. "Dude! What the hell?" she shouted appalled. "You have ruined my favorite childhood fairytale!"

I shrugged, and blushed, hiding my artwork. When you have been around as a long as I have and done the things I have done, your view on the world is different than others. I looked up at Alice Cullen. I wanted to cry. She could be my sister's doppelganger. But she isn't my sister, I have to remind myself. My sister was killed.

I stared at the picture, why _was_ I drawing such horrendous things? Surely, Mary wasn't killed this way. She died in a fire...right? Did he burn her after he burned that woman? What was wrong with him anyway? What was he?

The drawing shifts and I tilt my head curiously. The flowers shrink back in fear, little tiny tear dropsstreaking their petals. The Red Queen is gasping, her eyes wide and also fearful. The Mad Hatter's tea cup is crushed at his feet from dropping it. He has fallen to the ground and is crawling backwards. Mary-Alice smiled wickedly, her eyes the color of blood. Her smile is pure evil, fangs halfway drawn to her chin. They drip with blood as she holds the white rabbit in her right hand, it's throat slit open, his blood covering her face, it's watch forgotten on the ground. Mary changes places and she leans forward closer, letting the poor creature's blood coat her tongue finely. She drops the animal and smiles sadistically. She crouches low, baring her teeth, her _fangs._ She laughs and pounces on the Hatter. He yells as she latches herself onto his neck, piercing two little neat holes into a major artery. Her eyes grow a bright red as she sucks the blood and when she finishes she wipes her face and licks her hands, letting the Hatter drop carelessly.

I yelped, the vision was clear and distinct it my mind. I slammed my book shut, fearing for my life. It's ridiculous, just my active imagination. But I replayed the scene in my head and think she will come for me.

Angela looked at me, deeply concerned. "Bella. Are you alright?"

I nodded and smiled nervously. "Just...thinking."

Jessica giggled. "How could you possibly be _thinking_?"

"Not everyone can have the IQ of a fish, Jess," Mike laughed.

Jessica scowled at him and not-so-discreetly covered her hand and pointed behind me, mouthing for me to turn around.

I looked at the table sitting near us and saw Edward Cullen staring at me. He flashed a grin and motioned for me to come closer.

Lauren smiled back at him, but then noticed he was looking at me. "You?" Lauren demanded. "He wants to see _you_?"

I nodded, "I suppose so." I glanced quickly at Alice, foolishly thinking she would have sprouted fangs and sucking on Jasper's blood. But it's day time. Do vampires not perish in the slightest light of the day? She was not ash. Even if she was a vampire, I internally laughed, that does _not_ mean she was Mary.

I got up and brought my apple and sketchbook to Edward's new table. People stared and I ignored them. I set my book on the table and smiled hesitantly at Edward. "Hello."

He grinned back at me widely, flashing beautiful white teeth. He toned it down a bit, almost looking angry at himself. "Hello." he greeted back.

I motion towards the table, "What is all this for?"

He shrugged. "I just thought that I would really like to get to know you better."

"I am glad you think so," I said. I look over at the Cullen table, Rosalie is sending icy daggers at me, and Jasper is glaring at Edward. Alice smiled beautifully at me when I catch her eye and Emmett's eyes are darting back and forth between the two of us. "It seems the Hale twins are quite angry at us." I blush at their stares and Edward stiffens just the slightest, not noticeable with human eyes.

He waved a hand. "They do not bother me."

I shiver. "It is like they are trying to murder me with their eyes," I laugh, "Good thing that is not possible, or I would be six feet under."

"And I'd be on the run with my brothers and sisters," Edward joked. His eyes are locked on the leather cover of my book. "May I?"

I nodded and nibbled on the apple, wincing at the sour juice.

He flips through it and stops on the second page. "Who...Who is this girl?" he asked quietly.

I tilt my head. There were many drawings of women in my sketchbook. "Who?"

He flipped the book towards me and I freeze. Mary-Alice is resting against a chair. Her beautiful long hair is plaited and set to the side. She fingered the end of the braid and is staring aimlessly out the window. A colorless light flashed in the window and she smiled just the tiniest smile.

"I..." It would be easier to explain if she was not dressed in a beautiful timely dress. How was I supposed to say that it was my sister? My sister who died roughly three hundred years ago. My sister who looked _exactly_ like his sister.

"Is that Alice?" he asked quietly. Alice's head snaps up and so does her siblings'.

"N-No!" I stuttered. I try to take back the book but he has a strong hold.

"Who is it then?" He gripped the book tighter and I almost use my magic on him. I could kill him easily. I could combust his brain, set him on fire, break every single bone in his body.

"It's no one!" I snap.

He glared at me. Why did he want to know? I could easily say it _was_ Alice, and I drew her in an old setting. But that ship has sailed. He would want to know why I had lied. "Who?"

"It's my sister!" I yelled and then gasped. He slowly let go of the book and I grabbed it swiftly.

"Your..._sister_?" he questioned.

"I-I." I do not know what to say.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. He looked back at Alice and then me. I wish I could read his mind. What is he thinking?

I hold the book close to my heart and look at Alice. Suddenly her hair grew longer, and her eyes slowly shifted to a beautiful liquid brown. Her clothes twisted and bunched into the dress she died in. I stare at her and know that she is my sister. I do not know how she is alive, but I want to weep. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I grasped all of the students minds and erased what had just happened.

I opened my eyes and glance down to see my book clutched to my chest. What had happened? I look up at Edward to see him just as confused. I smile hesitantly. "Hello." I set my book aside and grasped my apple.

He grinned easily. "Hello."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Wanna know? Okay, so, frankly, I wanted drama. Bella is _so_ strong that sense she wasn't careful, and she was so worried and scared, she basically just wiped her mind. :) There. That simple. **

**And why was James speaking so much Spanish? Oh, I don't know, possibly because I take Spanish and when I thought of cantante I was like, no way. Cantante = singer. Concierto = Concert. La Gira = tour. And why am I listing off my vocabulary list to you?**

**I hope you liked it. I had much fun writing the memory. Ahem, Alice doesn't 'member that memory. Her brain has blocked the terrific accident...and everything before that. All she remembers, ahem, is the abyss. **

**Thanks to my beta: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**Aaaand I hope you guys like it. Improvements, suggestions, comments? Click that review button below. :D**

**v v v v v v**

**P.S. For people who were wondering, as I said above: Mi cantane = my singer. Bruja = Witch. _C_ariño = darling. Vampiro = Vampire. **

**P.S.S. I totally sorta a lil' bit stole the weakness thing from Vampire Diaries. Vervain is actually a herb or something and what I chose was a flower, but I hope you're not mad! They had to have _some_ weakness. **


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled up to Mike's father's store. Mike eagerly stood outside my car, waiting for me to get out. I gave him a smile and his lips stretched in a smile so wide, I swear I was surprised he didn't crack his face.

"You came!" he shouted excitedly. He walked over to Tyler's new van, a slight bounce in his step. "We're car pooling, do you mind?"

Angela smiled when she saw me. Jessica leaned over her and smiled wider. It was clear that it was fake, "We're very Eco friendly."

"You can have shot gun!" Mike shouted happily. "We're a little crowded..."

"What if I just take my car?" I suggested. "I'll take the girls."

Mike frowned. "We were going to...drive together." he whispered sadly.

I almost took it back, it looked like he was about to cry. He was crushed. "It's okay." I lightly patted him on the shoulder, trying to transfer some sort of comfort. "We'll meet you there. Come, Jess, Ang. You guys do want to come, don't you?"

Angela nodded politely, although I could tell she was relieved to not be crowded in the car. Jessica seemed a little regretful that she could not stay with Mike. I almost told her she could stay, but she got out and started to walk towards the car.

Angela sat in the front, Jessica offering it to her.

Jessica looked away from the window, staring at the beautiful green wonderland. "You don't like...Mike, do you, Bella?"

I stared at her in the rear view mirror, driving fast, wanting to get to the beach quick. "No, of course not!"

She laughed, at herself. "Of course not. You like Alice Cullen."

I almost stepped on the breaks. "What?" I demanded, blood rushed to my cheeks, inflaming my pale skin, making me look like a fire truck.

"Well." Jessica started, as if she were explaining it to a child.

"I told you, Jess." Angela scolded. She looked at me and continued to explain, "People thought you liked Alice by how strongly you reacted when Lauren was being mean to her."

I glared at the road. "People are cruel." I said harshly. "She does not know Alice, yet she judges her. She did nothing to her! So what? Her brother wouldn't date Lauren, and now Lauren hates Alice. Alice can't make her brother do anything!"

"See?" Jessica said excitedly, "Like that!"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "She reminds me of my younger sister. I loved her dearly."

"Loved?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"She died...in a fire." I explained hoarsely.

Jessica looked away awkwardly, deciding to change the subject, "But people also think you like Edward." she giggled. "'Specially since Amy walked out of the main office to see Edward carrying you romantically."

I sighed, but blushed nonetheless, "I get nauseous around blood."

I parked in the lot and stepped out of the car, the sun beating down lightly, making me depressed, yet happy, once again being reminded of Mary. I slipped and someone pulled me up by the arm. I looked up into deep dark eyes. I grinned. "Hello, Sam."

He steadied me, "Bella." he looked around and Jessica and Angela, "Hey."

Jessica shared a smile with Angela. "Hi." they chorused.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Where is Emily?" I quickly scanned the beach, looking for the beautiful scarred up woman.

"She decided to stay home." he answered. "I'm here with some friends."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"You too!" he called as Jessica giggled and linked arms with me, pulling me away.

"Who was _that_?" Jessica asked breathlessly while looking backwards. "He isn't yours is he?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "He isn't property, Jess."

I chuckled and flushed. "No he is not _mine_. He is Emily's." I sat on a log, where Mike was trying lighting a fire. "I met him the other day. They are quite a sweet couple."

A boy sat next to me. His hair was long, the color of coal, but had the texture of silk. His skin was dark, and I automatically knew that his smile would be like Sam's. Very white. "Tell that to Leah." he grumbled.

"What?" I asked. Who was this Leah?

He shook his head, and smiled a stunning white smile. "Nothing." he stuck out his hand, "I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake though."

"Isabella." I answered. "But, please, call me Bella."

He smiled. "You got it."

"Hey, Bella!" Mike shouted, although he was not even a foot away from me. He blushed guiltily as I winced at how loud his voice was. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You'll love this." he sat on the other side of me and urged me to watch. The fire slowly licked at the wood. It touched the salt and crackled, leaving the flames blue.

"Wow." I said, mesmerized. "It's beautiful." I was in a trance, I could not control my body as my hand slowly drifted towards the fire. My fingers barely grazed it as Jake pulled me back.

"Bella!" he shouted as he studied my fingers to make sure they were okay. "What were you thinking?"

I felt the blood color my cheeks. I had pyrokinesis. I could start fires with my mind. I got it from my grandmother. But, I was also a bit of a pyromaniac. It was not my fault, of course! It came with the power! That is how my grandmother and Mary also reacted around fire.

"Who is Leah?" I asked, changing the subject. Fire did not affect me, it did nothing, but nonetheless, he brushed my fingers gently.

"She's my girlfriend." he smiled fondly. "She's great!" his smile suddenly turned sad, "She used to go out with Sam. . .until he dumped her for her cousin Emily."

"Oh." I mumbled. That _was_ sad.

He grinned again, obviously one not to dwell on the negative.

Lauren sat across from us, listening to music with Tyler. She looked up and grinned slyly. "So, Bella. I hear you have _quite_ an infatuation with a certain Cullen...or two." she smirked. "Why did you not invite them?"

Sam turned around, his head whipping so fast, it was surprising he had not gotten whiplash. "The Cullens don't come here." he growled.

I raised an eyebrow at his hostility. Lauren shrunk back into Tyler.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Ignore him."

Sam growled louder at Jake and almost started shaking. He turned around and ran angrily away, his friends following him.

"What does he mean?" I asked Jake.

"Nothing." Jake shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

I shrugged, pretending to drop it. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." he pulled me up and we started to walk along the beach towards a tree.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Older than you think."

"I can see that." he retorted while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seventeen." I lied. I was much older than him, physically and mentally.

"Cool, cool. I'm fifteen." he seemed proud.

"I would have guessed older." I said as he stood even prouder.

"I'm tall for my age." He was taller than me.

We arrived at a driftwood tree. It's roots curved upward, as if the legs of a spider. I sat on the roots and he sat next to me.

"So," I pushed. "What did that older boy mean when he said the Cullens don't come here? It almost sounded if they're not...allowed."

He sighed. "I thought you forgot about that." I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to tell you." he shrugged. "But what harm could it do? It's nothing but a scary story my older sisters used to tell me to freak me out."

I nodded encouragingly.

"So, the Quileute people, we're...supposedly children of the moon." he rolled his eyes. "When the moon is full, you'll hear a wolf howl. Only the children of the moon though can understand the message. 'Come to me my brothers', it howls. The men all gather in a forest, where their limbs twist and break. Their ears shift and their faces grow. They turn into...wolves."

I snickered for his benefit. "Wolves. Very Hollywood."

He nodded. "I know. But, on the very night, there is a reason why the wolf howled. A race of super beings. Super beings who were eerily beautiful, chillingly fearful, and had a thirst for blood." I shivered, once again for his benefit. He seemed satisfied. "They're called the Cold Ones. The children of the moon, or wolves, have to band together and fight these blood raving beasts."

"What does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked.

"Well you see, I am supposedly a descendant from a child of the moon. My great grandfather was the leader of the pack of wolves, but back then there was only three. They shifted to their, ahem, 'spirit animals'." he snorted a laugh. "And met a group of cold ones. There were five of them. They were feasting on the blood of an animal when my great grandfather met them. The wolves were ready to attack, but the leader of the bloodsuckers told them that they would not harm a human. They drink animal blood, they weren't dangerous. So, my great grandfather made a treaty with them, if the cold ones did not step on our land or make another of their kind, then we would not kill them.

"These things...we call them by many names, the most common, cold ones or blood drinkers." he smiled. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared at him, putting two and two together.

"The pack that made the treaty with my ancestor were vampires. Their last name, Cullen. And they're back."

I shuddered, this time, because of my own human emotions.

He laughed. "You have goosebumps! Calm down, Bella, it's just a story."

I rubbed my arms and smiled hesitantly. "That you for telling me the story, Jacob."

Jake grinned. "No problem!"

I studied the clouds, seeing how they were gray and gloomy. A rain drop splattered to the ground. I looked over to the beach to see Mike walking over to us, looking disappointed.

"Looks like your boyfriend is coming over." He nudged his chin towards Mike.

"Hey, Bella." he greeted. "Who's the tike?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I nodded, rubbing my arms. "Yeah, I'd love to meet Leah, by the way!"

He smiled and nodded, walking away.

_~Massachusetts. January, 1663.~_

_~~Victoria's POV~~_

_He growled and attacked. He landed atop of me and bit every visible inch of skin. I pushed him off of me and grasped his neck with my teeth, ripping a chunk off of it. He pulled away and bit her hand, trying to rip it off._

_I flew across the clearing, my eyes big and bright. "James, you fool! You should not dare to duel with me. I have years on you. I have more blood on you!"_

_He hissed and backed away, looking for the beautiful, alluring human. She was not there. He yelled, not hearing the approaching foot steps of the horses._

_I gasped as the humans riding the horses rode into the clearing. A man opened his mouth and belted, "Witch!"_

_In mere seconds humans were surrounding us, carrying torches to be able to see in the night. "Witch!" they screamed again._

_I should run. I looked back at James to see him looking for Mary Brandon, searching desperately, wanting her blood. The humans walked towards us, carrying matches and a new stake to burn us on. The fire will kill us._

_I sped towards James, grasping his hand and pulling him with me. I hissed and bared my teeth at the mortals, sending fear. I grabbed a nearby human by the neck and bit into his flesh, sucking on the blood and letting the body drop, to show I was not to be tampered with._

_James, practically a child compared to I, raved at the sight of the blood. He threw me aside and attacked the bleeding body. The mortals gasped and scuttled backwards, not wanting to be next._

"_W-Witch!" Another woman dared to shout. "Burn them! Hang them!"_

_I growled in frustration, yanking James up and tossing him over my shoulder. I ran. I ran and did not look back at the fearful humans._

**Ahem, so that's why Bella heard witch, even though James captured Alice and was feeding on her. So, I hope you guys liked it. It makes me so happy to get favorite alerts and subscription alerts everyday from you guys. It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying my silly story.**

**Immortal stats. A little over three thousand hits. Party! (3077 to be exact) 18 favorites and 26 alerts. I love you guys!**

**Thanks to my usual beta (Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell) for bein' awesome and beta-ing. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

We left the beach early as the rain was dampening everyone's mood. Most of the time I disliked the rain, but there were times I thought of how Alice loved the rain, which made me smile. She used to dance in the rain as a child, ruining her dress and making Mother and Father very angry. Well, Mother angry. She would have had spent hours sewing the dress. Father would have laughed and spun her around in the rain so fast that both were just a wet blur.

I looked out the window as I drove Jessica and Angela home. The rain whipped past us. I was tempted to roll down the window and feel the rain hit my hand like needles. Jessica read my mind, because she proceeded to roll down the window and giggle as the rain wet her hand.

I took Angela home first, she the closest and that left Jessica and I in an awkward silence. I knew the only reason she was my friend was because she liked feeling the eyes on myself and pretending that it was really for her, her in such close proximity.

There was also fear in myself though. I knew Jessica could feel the emotion radiating between us. She thought that she sent fear towards me, which gave her an odd feeling of superiority. Like she had control over me.

It was the exact opposite.

She should fear _me._ I could kill her with a simple thought.

I was afraid from a complete different reason. The Cullens, two of which I felt very close to, were these super beings that could kill me. No, not super beings. Vampires. It was an odd sensation, feeling helpless. That's usually what the rapists and serial killers thought when I neared them.

I have to wonder, was that what James and his fiancée – or wife or whatever she was to him – Victoria were? They frightened me, especially James. The way he looked at Mary...as if she were something to eat. Not in a sexual way though, no, honestly he has hunger burning deep in his eyes when he stared at her...Which was the same way Edward stared at me the first day of school.

Oh God.

The car halted to a stop in front of Jessica's house. She smiled at the look on my face. She loved the feeling of power.

"By Bella," she bade. She smirked. "I'll see you Monday." She turned around, ready to shut the door in, but spun back around. "Hey, do you want to go shopping with Angela, Lauren, and me on Saturday?"

I shrugged, still nauseous over the idea of what had happened to my sister when she died. Did James keep hold of her? Did she die by having every ounce of blood pour out of her and into his mouth? Or was that hunger that was in his beautifully dangerous eyes that of a killer? Did he burn her?

I wanted to puke.

"S-Sure." I answered, my stomach churning.

She smiled at my stuttering. Reading her mind, I could tell that she had never had control over anyone and this was going to be fun for her.

I pulled away from her house and shot down the street. I pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs, only stumbling once at the rate I was going. I flung the bathroom door open and knelt by the toilet, puking up everything that I had eaten today that didn't disintegrate from my very high metabolism.

I wiped at my mouth and rested against the bathroom wall. I cried. I knew that Mary had suffered, burned at the stake by _James._ The name was acid on my tongue. But what if she wasn't? He could have raped her and then tortured her ruthlessly. Or...or he could have been what Jake had been describing. This cold-skinned super human that survived by drinking the blood of people.

I blinked and shot towards my room, grabbing my sketch book. I flipped to a blank page and shut my eyes, picturing the twisted image I had in my head the other day. I was done in merely minutes. I opened my eyes to see Mary baring her teeth and sucking the blood of the Hatter. I turned back a page to see a different scene, the hatter piercing Mary's neck with his pointed teeth.

I cried loudly, leaving me gasping for air. I hiccuped and wiped the salty tears off my heated inflamed cheeks. I cradled my legs to my chest and buried my head in my knees. My sister. My beautiful, lively sister was a creature of the living dead. I felt as if I were overreacting, but Mary was killing! She was murdering humans to satisfy the hunger inside of her. She shouldn't even be alive!

I paused in my thoughts.

_I _shouldn't be alive either.

_I'm such a hypocrite. _I scolded myself.

Should I kill her? Should I kill _all _of the Cullens? I shook my head against my knees. I couldn't. I couldn't kill Mary! She was my only family left, whether she knew it or not. I could not kill Edward either. It was wrong of me. To have these _feelings_ for some heartless dead creature of the night. A creature that feasted on my blood. A creature of the same species that made Mary become just like them.

I crawled towards my bed and huddled under the covers. The rain pounded on the roof. It gave me no comfort or anger. It was just there, reminding me that I couldn't ignore all of this. My sister was alive...or undead. I do not know how she didn't have Father's eyes anymore. Or how she could even be up at the day hours and not turn to ash at the murky morning light. Or how she didn't shy away from the days where the cafeteria smelled of garlic. Or how her face reflected on the window.

And then there was Edward. I should not be falling for him. I had only just met him! But he was so sweet and kind, and interesting. But he was a killer! A cold-blooded killer! I turned my head in my pillow, willing everything away.

I blocked out the rain.

I blocked out Edward.

And I blocked out my undead, vampire, sister.

_~Rome, Italy. 1703~_

_The woman had since long left and I looked at the dead man in the alleyway. My eyes prickled as suddenly his face changed. I unstrapped my dagger and stabbed the lifeless man. I brought it back out and stabbed it again, this time in the heart. And then in the shoulder. Then the ribcage. I cried as I did it, and then continued to thrust the dagger into his ribcage._

"_You bastard!" I screamed in English. I plunged it again. "É bastardo!" I cried harder. "You murderer! You killed my sister!" I repeated it in Italian, "È omicidio! Tu hai ucciso mia sorella!" And again. And again._

_I left the dagger in his heart and scuttled back, mortified. He was not James. He was just a rapist, that I had stabbed his lifeless body for no reason. I cried and wiped my eyes. I pulled out the dagger and hooked it back around my leg, not caring that it was bloody. I looked back at the unnamable body as I left and cried harder._

_~Present~_

I wiped my eyes and looked at the clock. Hours had passed. It was already the next day and in the middle of the evening. I got up as my phone rang.

"H-Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey, Bella." It was Jessica.

"Hi, Jess."

I could hear her fidget excitedly. "Hi!" she squealed. "The shopping plans are off!"

I had forgotten already, and was happy that she had canceled. "Why?" I asked, knowing she wanted me to.

"Mike. Asked. Me. Out!" She said slowly to build up anticipation. "Can you believe it? We'll go shopping tomorrow. But what should I wear? I have this red dress that pushes up my boobs, but then I have this really short slinky black dress that barely covers up anything. Oh, but then I have this boring yellow sun dress that my mom wants me to wear with leggings. How lame is that?" she rambled, and stopped waiting for my reply.

"Wear the yellow." I said. "Play hard to get. You don't want to seem too eager." I said, surprised at my actual concern for this girl that just wanted to use me. I had given a response that any normal teenager would, but I actually wanted Jessica to have a good time.

"That's what Angela said too!" she shouted in disbelief. I could hear her hair scratch against the speaker as she shifted the phone between ears.

"Great minds think alike." I said.

"Well, I have to go and get ready for my _date!_ I think I'll wear the black one. Mike is so dim that if I wear the yellow one he'll think I'm not interested. Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What are _you_ doing tonight?"

_Going to kill my sister. _"Oh no, nothing." I replied simply. "Laundry and that essay that is due Friday."

"Oh." she said smugly. "Well...Have fun with that. Bye!"

"Goodbye." I said after she hung up. I rolled my eyes and set the phone back on it's charger. I went back upstairs and crouched beside my bed. I grabbed the blade that came in a set of two. It had my name carved in the handle with beautiful cursive letters. Mary had the other one, her name also carved in the hilt. Grandmother had given them to us, saying we would need it at some point. It was an odd gift to give to an eleven year-old and a fourteen year old on their birthday.

I twirled the beautiful masterpiece in my fingers lightly. The only agility I had was killing. It was quite depressing, I realized. But, practice had made me perfect. I cursed at myself and whipped the dagger against the wall. The blade wedged between the wood.

If Mary were truly a vampire, I would have to kill her with a stake in the heart. A stake of wood. I fell to the floor, once again, and felt the tears sting in my eyes. I could not kill my younger sister! Or all of Edward's family. That would upset Edward, and idiotically, that was something I did not want to do. All I wanted to do right now was wrap my arms around Mary and cry.

My eyes widened. She did not remember me...Did she?

These thoughts swirled around my mind in mere seconds.

I couldn't kill her. That was final.

I felt the tears leak out of my eyes at the mere thought of Mary not remembering anything. She...She didn't even know me. I sobbed and wiped my face with my shirt. I telekinetically brought the dagger back towards me and hid it under my bed. I sighed, worn out from crying. I was stronger than that.

I stood up and changed into fresh clothes. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my jacket on off the hook and willed the keys to come my way as I headed out the door. I drove to Port Angeles. I parked in the lot of a library

I walked up to the information desk and told her the book I was looking for. She looked it up on the computer catalog. She shook her head and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry. We don't carry that book. But if you fill out a form we can order that book for you."

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"Hey, there's a book store, right up the street. I bet it carries it there."

"Thank you." I smiled. I got outside, the sky slightly dark, and surprisingly rainless. I decided to walk, seeing as it was right up the street.

It was a voodoo book store. I smiled and breathed in the incense as I opened the door to the small shop. I walked up to the older woman, she fit the stereotype. Her hair was graying. It was long, and braided. She wore a tie dye long ankle length skirt and a white blouse. She was a little heavier and her skin was dark and wrinkled. Her wrists jingled with all of the bangles and bracelets.

"I'm looking for vampire legends." I said quietly.

She smiled and walked over to a case of books. She pulled out a particular dusty looking one and handed it to me. I thanked her and sat down on a bean bag chair.

It was Dracula by Bram Stoker. I sighed, but nevertheless, read it. I breezed through it quickly, and then put it back on it's shelf. I thanked the woman once again. She stopped me, and gave me beads. She told me they would protect me. I smiled and wrapped them around my wrist. I walked out of the store and down the street.

I was never one for directions though, and somehow ended up on a street that looked unfamiliar. I stopped and turned around. I raised an appraising eyebrow at the unsteady footsteps behind me. Three drunken men rounded the corner. They laughed loudly at nothing and stumbled over gravity.

The larger of the group suddenly put his hand out, and motioned towards me. He grinned, his teeth yellow from cigarette smoke and crooked. He straightened his shoulders as much he could with being so intoxicated.

I stood still, watching them curiously. I was not the least bit scared. They were powerless mortals. And they were men, which tipped the scales even further in my favor. Men were too blinded by power and hormones. They would not be able to think straight.

I sighed and turned around. I had changed much since Mary's...disappearance. I was a cold-blooded murderer. I was still shy, and still very much a book worm. But I never would have killed someone without a second thought like this when Mary was still around. I appraised everything with a killer's eye.

I continued to walk, making my footsteps light and gentle. I wrapped me arms around myself, and nervously looked back at the men. This was no simple robbing. They planned to rape me. And then kill me. Or at least the ringleader did. I quickened my strides, and so did they.

I stopped and ducked in an alleyway. I heard them snicker.

"Hey, gorgeous." I would have been flattered if they were not drunk, although people say, you are the most truthful when drunk. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The leader's voice was gruff when he spoke. "Yeah, princess. We just wanna play!"

The third was hesitant and nervous. "Guys, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Shut up." the deep voice hissed. They walked into the alleyway to the sight of me smiling. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hello." I replied.

"How you doin'?" The second man asked.

"I have been better." I retorted. I flashed another smile. "What is your name?"

"Not important." The leader interrupted. "But what's yours?"

I chuckled. "Not important." I ran quickly with my power of speed. I was a blur to them. I appeared behind the youngest. I grabbed his head in my hands. I flicked my wrists and with a sickening snap his neck broke.

The leader blanched. "W-What are you?"

I did not beat around the bush. I grinned, and uttered a cliché. "Your worst nightmare."

Suddenly lights flashed in the alleyway and tires squealed against the asphalt. The men covered their eyes in fear. I pushed my back against the wall and sunk to the ground, pretending to be afraid.

The door slammed shut as Edward got out of the car. I looked up to see his golden eyes phasing into a dark black. I gasped, and he glanced at me. I closed my eyes and ducked my head. When Edward's attention was off me, I peeked to see him throw the man against the wall with blinding strength.

I stared in shock. Yes, I knew he was different from the day I met him. And I thought he might be a vampire, as ridiculous as it sounded, but now my suspicions were confirmed. He _definitely_ wasn't human.

I stood up and I ran to Edward's car as he growled for me to get in. I shut the door and strapped on the seat belt. Edward got back in and swerved dangerously out of the alley. He shot down the dark street. I gripped my seat belt as he suddenly pulled to the side of the road.

He closed his eyes and put his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

He did not see the body, as far as I know.

"No." he growled. "Do you know what almost happened to you Bella?"

"Exactly." I soothed. "_Almost_. They did not succeed."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You are comforting me, when you were the one almost raped. Are _you_alright Bella?"

I nodded. "They didn't touch me. You came just in time." he smiled. "My hero."

He once again laughed mirthlessly. "Hero." he scoffed the term. "Come on. We should get some food in you." He pulled away from the side of the road and did a U-turn. He drove faster than I did. In mere minutes we were in front of an Italian restaurant that bore my nickname.

He opened the door for me before I could unbuckle my seat belt. I blushed and thanked him. He ushered me inside and we walked up to the podium. She was stunning. Her blonde hair was short and styled spunky. She wore what every other worker in the restaurant did. Black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black vest over top of it. Unfortunately for me, her eyes were dead set on Edward.

"Table for two." he told her in his ancient accent.

She glanced over at me and rolled her eyes. "This way." She sat us at a very public table. I sat in the chair and Edward shook his head.

"Perhaps something more...private?" he suggested quietly while slipping her, most likely, a very expensive piece of paper.

She picked up the menus and guided us towards an isolated table in the back. He thanked her and he sat across from me in the booth.

I fiddled awkwardly with a loose string on my jacket. I did not know how to start the conversation. With what? _Are you a vampire?_ That would go over well for sure.

"You look beautiful in blue." He complimented while gesturing towards the pale blue shirt that poked out of my jacket.

I blushed and his muscles tensed just the slightest. "Thank you." I looked down at the table, studying the grains in the wood. I finally looked up. "How did you do that?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Do what?"

"...Your eyes." I said curiously. "They changed to a shade of black."

His now liquid gold eyes widened. He relaxed. "Lighting."

"You're lying." I stated plainly. I shrugged though I was not one to talk. I had lied a lot in my lifetime.

A black haired waitress finally walked towards our table. I cocked my head ever the slightest and connected my mind with hers. Her thoughts rushed through my head as if they were my own. The human mind always had me guessing. They are all essentially the same, some may be bigger but that did not make them any smarter. Yet, they all had different thoughts and personalities.

I literally stopped aging when I gained all of my powers. That's when Immortals stop aging. Some stop when they're in their sixties and some stop when they're in their teens. None gain their powers though under twelve.

I have to wonder if people ever look on me, wanting an insight on my mind. I am human, just with supernatural powers and a couple more years. What do people think when they look at me?

The waitress was thinking of Edward. The hostess had dished behind the scenes and the black haired woman wasn't disappointed.

"What can I get you?" she asked Edward, completely disregarding me.

Edward looked towards me. "Bella?"

I grabbed the menu sitting in front of me and spoke the first thing that my eyes set on. "Mushroom ravioli."

She smiled, very happy to be able to look back at Edward. "And you?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

She frowned, but asked, "And for drinks?" Reluctantly looking at me.

"Coca-cola." I smiled brilliantly, evoking a fear in her brain. Idiotically, she annoyed me. I felt possessive of Edward. As if he were mine and only mine. I was not supposed to get attached, but here I was, obsessed with the mystery of him and my sister. My eyes stung when I thought of her.

She blinked.

"Two cokes." Edward snapped us both back to reality. He stretched his lips over his shining white teeth into a smile.

She nodded, dazed. "Uh...yeah, okay. Mushroom ravioli and two cokes." She ducked her head and left swiftly.

"You really should not do that." I finally spoke when she was out of hearing range.

"Do what?" he asked inquisitively.

I couldn't think of a good enough adjective. "...Dazzle people like that. It's like you put a spell on them. She is most likely hyperventilating in the kitchen."

"Dazzle..." he rolled the word on his tongue. He smiled. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

I pondered his question. Did he? I finally nodded. "Yes. You do."

He grinned before becoming serious.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concern burned deep in his eyes. "Are you dizzy? Sick? Cold?"

I smiled. "Should I be?"

"Well, I'm waiting for you to go into shock." he smiled lopsidedly at me.

I shook my head. "No...no. I am fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

I placed my hands on the table and inched my way towards his. I was curious by his cold hands and how they made me feel safe. As if James and Victoria were untouchable. They could never hurt me – if they were still alive.

He started to pull his hands away, but I touched them. My fingertips grazed his hands. They were freezing, but they were comfortable. I smiled and looked up at him after studying our hands.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure if I was thanking him for letting me be close to him, or for him just offering to comfort me.

He smiled hesitantly back at me. I could tell by reading his face that this was new to him. Of course he must have seen how his siblings acted, but to actually experience it must be a whole different wave length. It was new to me too.

The woman came back with our drinks and we thanked her. I slurped on the coke greedily. I always got thirsty after nights like this. I hadn't used my powers, but I was getting ready too, and sometimes it drained me greatly. Before I knew it I was already done with the soda.

Edward looked on amusingly. He pushed his soda towards me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You are not thirsty?"

He shook his head. "Not for soda."

I looked at him curiously. There was a double meaning. Was he thirsty...for blood? My blood? I wonder what it's like. To always be thirsting for someone's blood. Jake had said that they drank animal blood, so they didn't have to kill humans. Edward had a deep lust for blood. Is it painful?

"I have theories." I breathed out nervously.

"About what?"

"About...what you are." I said quietly. I knew he would hear it.

He tensed up. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! You do know that normal people dont stop cars with their hands. Right?"

"I had an adrenaline ru–"

"My ass!" I interrupted. He could not be serious! Was he trying to make excuses? He was already caught in my trap. He cannot escape. But I could not blame him. I would do the same if I were him.

He sighed. He knew he was caught.

"You are not normal." I stated simply. "I knew that the day I met you in Biology. When you tried to kill me with your eyes."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "It is okay." I accepted. "I have been debating what you are...I thought maybe you were..." I couldn't say, like me. "A witch." I finally decided on. "Superman."

"Superman." he scoffed. "I'm no hero. If anything, I'm the bad guy."

"Says the one who saved me from rapists." I retorted. "Edward. You _saved_ my _life. _You are a hero to me."

"Can we talk about this in the car?" he asked quietly. "The waitress is coming with your food."

She walked to our table, holding the plate of raviolis. She took the empty cups and went to get refills. I stabbed a ravioli and chewed on it in the silence. It was delicious. It was the first I had an actual meal in a while.

"You are not hungry?" I asked. Did vampires eat food? Or did they just drink blood.

He chuckled quietly. "No."

I guess not.

I finished my food quickly, in a hurry to talk about what Edward and his family were. The waitress came with the bill, and I let Edward pay because it seemed like he wanted to do something for me.

We got in the car and Edward drove slowly, so we could talk.

"So." he started. "Your theories?"

* * *

_**Hello. So, I have to wonder, and I hope my story doesn't come off like this, do you think the women are being written as helpless? Do you think that Edward is a pretentious jackass? Do you think I should have Bella stop talking so formally? I honestly want to know.**_

_**Although, I have never seen the bad qualities in Twilight, I do know a lot of people say that all of the characters whine. That Edward is a hypocritical jackass and that Bella is a moron. I'm only thirteen, and I'm looking to improve my writing. So, I don't want people to disregard my story because the characters personalities are to similar to Stephanie's. **_

_**My point is, I want to prove that the woman have backbone. And I don't want my version of Stephanie's Twilight to suck. So please, can you guys give me suggestions. (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

**All of you looking for a good Twilight story, I suggest you guys read this. It's called, Keep Breathing. Beautifully writte****n: **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7003320/1/ Keep_Breathing

* * *

I sighed. It was ridiculous and I had a hard time believing it was true. Vampires? That's foolish! But...it made complete and utter sense. And it scared me a little. My little sister, a horrendous creature of the night.

"You know, how I went to that beach over the weekend?" I questioned while staring out the window. I saw his reflection nod. "It was in La Push." He stiffened.

"Go on."

"This boy told me about their legends. How, supposedly, they descended from wolves. It's silly!"

He relaxed, his grip easing on the steering wheel. "Wolves?" he teased. "You think...I'm a wolf?" His voice held a tinge of disgust. Was it because they were natural enemies?

"No."

He tensed again. I could hear the steering wheel about to give away. I rolled my eyes and reached out to loosen his grip on the wheel. "He told me about the legends and I was not very interested." _Lie._ "Until he talked about these...beings...called the 'Cold Ones'." I refrained him from breaking the car. He had a bad temper. It would have been funny had the conversation not been so strained.

"And you automatically thought of me?"

"No...no," I assured. "Until he said your name."

Edward stepped on the gas pedal in a furry.

So theatrical. Couldn't we have a normal conversation? For once?

"Edward!" I yelled. "Calm down!"

The car halted in a jolt and Edward's heavy breathing filled the car.

"So..." I trailed off in the silence. "I take it he was right?" I asked casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella."

I laughed. "You cannot deny it, Edward. I know what you are...this...'Cold One'. Or...Vampire." I smiled, but then frowned. It did not seem right, for him to not know what I was. He thought I was mortal. I shrugged internally. Now was not the time to mention it, it would only worsen the situation. Excuses.

"I..." he started. "I am dangerous. I'm a blood thirsty monster. And I could hurt you. I _can't_hurt you." He hurried to assure me. "Not that I care." I winced. He frowned. "Rosalie would be angry if I killed you and we had to move again."

He wouldn't be able to kill me. I would make sure of it.

"You will not hurt me." I said confidently.

"Bella," he said desperately. He suddenly realized that the car was still frozen in the deserted road. He gently stepped on the pedal and we drove smoothly on the road again. "You have no clue how much of a danger I am to you."

"Jake said you all drink animal blood," I protested. "Not human's."

"What this Jake is saying is true." he agreed. "But we all fall off the wagon sometimes."

I stared out the window. 'We all fall off the wagon sometimes'. He drank human blood...on occasion. He made me so conflicted. He was a blood drinker. _But so is Mary. _He's dangerous._But isn't Mary then, too? _He made me feel...less lonely. It felt nice.

He rubbed his eyes wearily. "God, Bella. I want your blood so bad." His head thumped against the head rest and he let out a long breath. His eyes were closed but he never wavered from the road. I took the wheel, just in case, and he laughed. He peeked an eye open and then the other. "When you walked into Biology class, I didn't think anything. Just another human. But then you got closer, and I could smell it."

"My blood," I said, while releasing the wheel. "Does it hurt? To be thirsting for people's blood?"

"It did at first. But I've gotten older and the itchy burn – like having strep throat, I suppose, but a million times stronger – dulled. I didn't focus on it as much. I still felt it, it was always there. Humans are food to us, blood is how we survive. The throb never leaves, but I aged and I was able to control it better. Push it to the back of my mind."

"And now?" I asked.

"It hurts," he whispered quietly. "My throat. It itches. It _burns._ I want to tear your throat open with my nails and swallow the sweet smelling liquid."

"Ouch," I said.

He chuckled and I felt a surge of happiness that I was able to make that tumble out of his lips. "It's like _nothing_ I've smelled before."

"I am sorry," I apologized. "I wish I could help. Maybe..." as much as it saddened me, "maybe I should leave."

"No!" he yelled angrily. He then seemed to scorn himself. "You can...if you'd like. I shouldn't be stopping you."

I smiled. "I do not want to, but if it would help, then I am more than willing." _But what about Mary? You can't leave her!_

"Please don't," he said shyly.

"Do vampires," he winced at the term, "have special gifts? Like in the books? I know already that you have extraordinary strength and speed."

"Every vampire can do that, but also, I have an extra gift." he grinned, the right corner of his lips lifting up higher than his left. "I can read minds." he frowned. "Except yours."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "What else can you do?" I asked eagerly. "Can the rest of your family read minds too?"

In math, in an equation, if the same variable is on each side, then they cancel each other out. Does that mean, because Edward and I have the exact same gift, that we cancel each other out?

"That's it. And no, only I have that gift in my family. But, Alice and her husband Jasper–"

"Husband?" I gasped. Mary was married after all? And to a nice – from the looks of it – man. Thank God! I couldn't help but think of when James proposed to Mary and I wanted to kill him, for he, had killed Mary.

"Well, yes. They've known each other for decades." Edward explained. "We are, after all, immortal. But, as I was saying, Alice can see the future."

I gasped, for his benefit. She had many gifts when alive. Did she still have all of them? "Does she have more?"

He shook his head. "Vampires only have one gift, or none."

I was disappointed. "And what about Jasper?"

"He can detect and manipulate emotions," he answered.

I smiled. "That is astounding!" It was. He could make mortals and non-mortals feel anything he wished. That was impressive.

I suddenly realized something. "You can go out into sunlight without burning. And you are awake during the day."

He chuckled. "We don't burn in the sunlight, although it is uncomfortable. That is why we are so pale. We don't go out in the sunlight much. We would be a shade darker. Being, uh, undead and all, we don't tan well." I laughed. "Our skin has a way of reacting to the sun that makes us all uncomfortable. And we don't sleep...at all."

"You do not like the sun?" I demanded. "Not even M-Alice?"

He raised his eyebrows and then they dropped in a furrow. "No...Alice does not like the sun."

"B-But of course she does!" I said, desperate. She had to have some of my little darling sister left in her.

His eyes burned with suspicions. "Why do you say that?"

"N-No reason." I said quietly. We suddenly slowed to a crawl. I looked up to see my new home. We sat in awkward silence. "Thank you, Edward. You saved my life." _Their_ lives. If he had not shown up they would most likely all be dead. "I do not care what you say. You still are innocent in a land of evil."

He scoffed quietly. "Whatever you say, Bella."

I chuckled softly. "Would you like to...come in?"

Edward looked up, alarmed. His eyes flickered to the dash board which read eight o'clock. "I shouldn't."

"My parents are not home, it is date night. They will not mind." I smiled.

He contemplated for a second. "I-I can't."

"Please?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me and groaned when he caught sight of my neck. "Okay."

I grinned widely. "Splendid!" My vowels twisted and my accent seeped in. I hoped he didn't hear it.

He raised his eye brows at me in question. "Bella, are you English?"

I flushed. "Uh, well, I travel a lot and pick up on many accents. Come now." He turned off the ignition and flashed over to my side to open the door for me.

"It seems chivalry isn't dead after all." I said with a smile and thanked him.

"I was alive when it wasn't dead." he retorted.

He pulled me up and ran me to the door, leaving me dazed. I shook my head and pulled out the key from my back pocket. I shoved it in the lock and twisted the key. I pushed the door open and lead him into the empty, dark living room.

"Me casa es su casa." I spoke awkwardly. Edward chuckled.

"So," I started while leading him up the staircase to my room. "How old _are_ you, Edward? If you do not mind."

"It would make you uneasy."

I snorted. "I doubt that. You can't leave me hanging, Edward." I spoke, as if I were born in this century. "You're like Joan Rivers! You leave me guessing your true era."

"Is that an insult?" he inquired.

"A little." I replied with a shrug. "It won't scare me, I promise."

"I...I was born in the early nineteen hundreds." he said quietly.

I smiled and opened my bedroom door. "You are not that old. You are pretty young compared to–" I couldn't say me.

"Jasper and Carlisle are both older than me." he informed me. "But I still think it's a little odd. I mean, I hold at least a hundred years on you."

I giggled and shook my head to get my bearings. "You are such a pedophile. I should call the cops and say that there is a hundred-something year-old vampire giving me the heeby-jeebies."

He laughed and sat on the little rocking chair in the corner. "I like your room. It was different than I expected."

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"A lot of books." he said after thinking for a moment.

"Those are in another room." I retorted and he chuckled.

"Are you sure your parents won't be home any time soon?"

They are dead. I doubt they will walk in on us. "The worst they will do is shoot you."

"Thank God my skin is bullet proof." he said with a grin. He ran over to me in blur which I was able to see with my eyes. I shrieked a laugh. I hadn't been this light-hearted since Mary died, or disappeared.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "I know..." I stopped. "Can you stay tonight?"

"What about your parents?" he asked. "I could hide from them, of course, but..."

I sighed. I might as well not lie anymore. "My parents are dead. I have been living on my own for a while." I continued before he could interrupt. "Don't ask, it will only further confuse you."

"I suppose then I can stay tonight. If you wish." he said.

I smiled and pulled him in a spontaneous hug. "I do." I pulled away shyly. I blushed furiously and then tried to stop feebly when I saw his strained muscles. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Lay down and get some rest. It has been a long night."

I pulled the covers over my legs, deciding not to change out of my clothes. I closed my eyes and rest my head on the pillow. "I know we practically just met." I whispered. "But...I feel really close to you, Edward." I opened one eye to peer at him. "And I haven't decided if that's a good thing yet."

I closed my eyes and deepened my breaths. My bed was pushed up to the wall and he sat at the end of the bed. He shifted quietly and rested his back against the wall. I opened my eyes to see him staring at the rocking chair.

He didn't move all night. I didn't hear him blink, twitch, he didn't even breathe.

I was curious to say the least. My mind drifted to Mary, as it usually did.

_~Massachusetts, 1763~_

_Our room was dark, the only source of light being the candlestick that was placed on a nightstand in between our beds._

_Mary did not want to have separate bedrooms since the fire. I understood. She almost did not make it out. She was afraid to be alone. I did not mind. What were older siblings for?_

"_Stop staring at me," she ordered in her accent._

_English accents were not uncommon in the new world. She tried to convince me to fake a different accent. Mary loved creating back stories. Each back story we had a different dialect. I told her it would be less suspicious if we had an English accent. She begrudgingly kept it._

_I giggled. "Who said that I was looking at you, Mary?"_

"_I can feel it." she growled. "It feels like someone is traveling clammy hands on my flesh. You know I detest when you gaze at me."_

_I laughed again. "If you did not react in such an amusing way then I would not stare."_

_She sent me a withering glare. We sat in silence._

"_Isabella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do we even lay down at night? 'Tis not like we need sleep. 'Tis not like we _can _sleep."_

"_The town would get suspicious." I answered._

"_It is foolish." she said stubbornly._

_The crescent moon light spilled in the room through the window. I reached out for the candle and blew it out._

"_Isabella?" she called again._

"_Mary?" I mocked._

_She glared at me. "Oh shush!"_

_I chuckled. "Continue."_

"_Why are we like this? Why do we never age? Why do we have these extraordinary gifts?"_

_I sighed. "I do not know. There must be an explanation for it though. The fates would not put us through ageless years for no reason."_

_Mary shifted and jumped over to me. She landed gracefully on my bed. She rested her head on my shoulder._

"_I miss mother and father." she said. "I wish they were here with us, now."_

"_I do not." I informed her. "They would not understand our gifts. We would be put in an asylum."_

_She snuggled into my shoulder, her long black hair fanning out. "I miss them, though."_

_I ran my fingers through her hair, just as father used to do and hummed like mother did. "Me too."_

_~Present~_

Sunlight leaked through the blinds. I opened my eyes, pretending to still be tired. I glanced at the clock, it was eight sharp. Edward was not leaning against the wall, but instead soundlessly rocking in the chair. He had fresh clothes on.

"You left?" I asked.

"'Morning." he greeted with a amused smile.

"Good morning." I replied.

"To answer your question, yes, and I wish I hadn't."

"Why is that?" I asked while stretching.

"My siblings...they threw a little bit of a fit when they found out I was staying here." he answered.

I frowned. "I am sorry. I should not have kept you here."

"No harm done." he assured. "In fact...I was wondering, maybe, if you would like to meet my family."

"Yes!" I said quickly. I blushed. "I mean...I would love to."

He laughed. "They'll be happy to hear that. So, breakfast time."

I gasped and my eyes widened. I shrank in my seat and he had a look of horror on his face. I laughed. "I was only joking, Edward."

He glared. "Not funny."

"It was a little funny." I said while holding my thumb and finger up to emphasize little.

"Let me rephrase that, breakfast time for the human."

_And who would that be? _I thought. Certainly not me.

"Okay, let me get dressed. I will meet you downstairs?"

"Absolutely." he nodded and shot out of the room in a colorful blur. I chuckled to myself and slipped on a pair of jeans and waterproof boots. I buttoned my plaid blouse and pinned my hair up.

I walked downstairs and found Edward sitting in a chair at the tiny table. I smiled and walked over to the cupboard to grab some pop tarts. I looked towards Edward and bit my bottom lip. "Do you eat food?"

He shook his head. "No. It tastes like...dirt."

"Because you have tasted dirt before?" I asked with a grin.

"Well, when you have Emmett as a brother, you have to expect to find yourself on the ground with your teeth sticking in the earth."

"That reminds me, do you have fangs?" I asked.

He flashed his very white teeth. "Nope. Myth."

"Well, it is a myth that makes sense. How else are you going to pierce the skin?"

"Our teeth are sharp." he answered. "You look really pretty. Although pretty isn't a good enough adjective. Nor is beautiful. Stunning." he smiled. "You stun me."

I blushed furiously at his comment. "T-Thank you."

He pressed his lips together when I blushed and I ducked my head sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said.

I looked at the last bite of my pop tart and set it on the wrapper. "What if...I dared you to eat this." I pushed the bite towards him.

"I would have to throw it up later." he said. "We can't digest food." He explained and then took the pop tart and shoved it into his mouth. His face turned sour and I laughed. He swallowed it with a look of disgust.

"The garbage is over there." I said while pointing.

He shot up to where my finger was aimed at and threw up the pop tart. I laughed again and he glared at me.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." he scowled. "So, ready?"

I threw away the wrapper and got up. "As I will ever be."

"What's wrong?" he asked while walking up to me. He hesitantly took my hand.

"It is just..." I shook my head. "What if they do not like me?" By they I mostly meant Mary.

"They'll love you!" he soothed. "Don't worry."

"I will hold you to that." I said. I gripped his hand. "Come on." We walked to his car and I buzzed with excitement. I missed Alice so much. I wanted to cry with joy that she was alive, or undead.

He opened the door for me. I thanked him and he smiled. He ran to the drive side and in a second flat, we were zipping down the street.

Suddenly his phone rang and he pulled it out of his back pocket. "Alice."

"_Edward."_ she mocked in a business like tone. I smiled so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"What's up?" he asked.

"_When are you coming?" _she whined. "_I can't wait any longer! I want to meet her so bad!"_

Edward laughed. "We'll be there soon. Make sure that Jasper is ready."

Alice paused on the other line. I heard a smile in her tone, a proud smile, "_He'll be fine."_

"I trust you."

"_You should."_

"See you soon."

"_Bye Edward!"_

He hung up and smiled at me. "Alice...Words can't describe."

"She seems quite lovely." I said.

"Oh, trust me, sometimes, she can be the Devil."

I laughed. I more than knew. "I believe you."

I bounced my leg in anticipation and Edward chuckled.

"Excited?" he asked.

"More than." I answered. I leaned back in the seat and counted the seconds. We finally pulled up to a beautiful looking house after three hundred seconds. He pulled into the extremely long driveway and shut off the car.

He looked at me. "Ready?"

"More than."

* * *

**Beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**Hello lovelies! How are you all doing? I hope you liked the chapter. Anyone want to see a specific memory? Feel free to tell me. Down there.**

**V v V v V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**

* * *

We walked up to the door. I could feel my heart thunder in anticipation and I had a feeling that all of the Cullens could too when I heard Emmett laughing loudly.

Edward opened the door and I gripped his hand tighter. I bit my lip and loosened my grip on his hand when he muttered an 'ow'. He seemed surprised when it hurt. And once again, I heard Emmett laugh.

"Did the little human _hurt_ you, Edward?" Emmett teased from the couch.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to a car magazine.

A woman with kind eyes and caramel hair hovered near the doorway. "Hello," she greeted. She pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, but relaxed and hugged her gently back. "I'm Esme. You must be Isabella."

I smiled. "Yes. I prefer Bella though."

"So I've heard." She smiled warmly.

Carlisle walked up to Esme and put an arm around her waist. "Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again. This time unscathed."

I grinned. "It is nice to see you again also."

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked, with concern burning in his voice.

I stopped listening and observed the room. Rosalie, appeared indifferent, but I knew she was anything but. I picked up a lot of information when I peeked into her mind. She put up a front, pretending to be cold. She was kind-hearted and she was concerned about her family. She feared that I would expose her family to the Volturi – whatever they were – and they would all perish, including me.

My eyes landed on a beautiful piano. It was just for looks though, it didn't have the nicest sound out of all of the pianos they could have gotten.

Finally, my gaze landed on the stairs. Mary stood with Jasper in tow. Mary had her head tilted to the right, curiosity in the lines of her face. She caught my eyes and smiled uncertainly.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned quietly. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm...fine."

He knew she was lying, but didn't comment.

I looked into Mary's mind, which she had always detested when Immortal. Blurry memories flashed through her mind. One of a girl older than her, holding her hand as a fire burned. Then of the ocean as they traveled on a boat to the New World. Then, of James. The shapes were all distorted and you could not make out the faces. She remembered me, but she didn't.

"Bella?" Carlisle stood in front of me. He titled my head towards him and I blinked. I blushed and Jasper stopped breathing. He was fine, though, he would never hurt me.

Rosalie stopped reading her magazine and even paid attention now.

Mary dropped Jasper's hand and ran down the stairs at a lightning fast pace. She stood in front of me, still a head shorter, which made me laugh silently. She had to look up to see me.

"Do I know you?"

Oh, God, yes. Yes, you do! Please remember me. Should I tell them? Should I risk my secret? They trust me with theirs, why can't I trust them with mine? I looked at Mary. With _ours_?

She wasn't Mary anymore, though. I had to keep reminding myself. She was Alice.

Tears stung my eyes. I hated crying. It showed weakness. That was the first thing I had learned when I had to fend for Mary and myself. When you were vulnerable, people attacked. I blinked away the tears.

"No." I lied. "I'm sorry."

"Does she look like someone from your past life, Alice? Are you remembering something?" Carlisle asked.

Edward turned to explain to me. "Alice only remembers darkness from her human life."

I bit my lip and muttered an. "Oh..."

"I..." Alice furrowed her eyebrows. She shook her head. "No." She stepped back and smiled at me. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Alice." she bound up to me and gave me a hug. She pulled back. "My, you _do_ smell good."

I laughed. "Thank you."

An amused smile teetered on the end of Edward's lips. "Alice."

But I was happy she felt so comfortable around me, to be willing to hug me so spontaneously.

"Edward." She replied smartly. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't scare Bella."

"Oh, do not worry." I interrupted. "You could never scare me."

Emmett shot up from the couch. "Challenge accepted!"

"Emmett!" Esme warned. "Don't you dare!"

He pouted. "I was only having fun." He sat back down with his arms crossed. "Sorry, Bella." He grumbled.

"No need to apologize." I soothed. My eyes landed back on the piano. "Whose piano is that?" I asked.

"Edward's." Esme chimed. "Did he not tell you he played?"

I shook my head and Edward shrugged helplessly. "You always told me not to brag."

"Well," Esme insisted, "sometimes it's a good thing." She gently pushed Edward towards the piano. "Go."

I held Edward's hand and he left room on the bench for me to sit next to him. He pressed on the key lightly, as if to test it, before his hands flew fluidly across the piano. He played a nameless, soft tune. It was beautiful, and alluring. He suddenly changed to a different song.

"This is a song I wrote for Esme years ago." He informed me.

"What was the first one?"

If blood could rush to his cheeks, I bet he would be blushing. "I lullaby. I wrote it...for you."

I smiled and flushed. "Thank you."

He flashed a grin and transitioned back to my lullaby.

"It is beautiful." I murmured.

"You know, you never did tell me if you ever played an instrument." Edward said while closing the song to an abrupt end and holding my hand.

I raised an amused eyebrow. "You have never asked."

"I'm asking now," he retorted.

"I play violin." I said and looked away. "And piano."

Alice peeped in. "Play something?" The rest of the Cullens came back into the room. They must have left when Edward was playing.

I ducked my head.

"Please?" Alice begged. Her eyes widened and I wanted to hit her. Alice always got her way.

I pursed my lips, but finally nodded. "Sure."

Edward slid over on the bench and motioned for me to proceed.

I sighed and my hands hovered over the shiny keys. I pressed my fingers down into a tune that Alice had written years ago. It was after the fire. She resented our powers and was mourning over family's death.

It was a sad melody. My hands glided over the keys into an angry tone, before ultimately, ending in a tiny, high pitched note.

Esme gasped. "That was...I don't know what it was, but it was beautiful, Bella."

Rosalie nodded shyly in the background. "Beautiful."

_~January, 1565, Spain~_

"_Marvelous!" I applauded. "That was absolutely beautiful, Mary. You have to teach me how to master the lyre. Alas, I will never be as talented as you."_

_Her eyes were downcast and she looked furious. I could feel her anger. "I shall never teach you how to play." she snarled. "You killed my family!"_

_I sighed. Mary had been angry with me ever since the fire. I had started it. Mary was a grudge holder, so I did not expect her to forgive me any time soon._

_We had found out that we were what Grandmother had called, Immortals. She would tell us stories at bedtime about Immortals. Grandmother was not one herself, but her mother was. She had died by being torn apart by an animal. Her blood was drained and her bones were crushed. She had bite marks all over her skin, the major one ripped open at her neck._

_Mary and I fled for Spain after the fire, but she has rarely talked to me. She resented me and I could not blame her. For, I knew, it was my fault._

_I was fascinated by the flame of the candlestick, and wondered what it would like if it were bigger. I reached my hand out to touch it and the flame licked at my skin. I was already twenty, but I felt as if I were a child when staring at a flame with such innocent curiosity. The flames did not hurt. Mother walked in and screamed and I knocked the candle over from jumping in a fright. The fire was everywhere before I knew it._

_I wiped a tear away at Mary's harsh words. "I am sorry, Mary. I sink deeper in guilt and sorrow each passing second. Forgive me, Mary, please!"_

_Mary screeched. "No!" She kicked over the lyre and then shoved me to the ground. She buried her knees into my stomach and slapped me. She clenched her hands into a fist and dug it into my nose, and then my eye. She tore at my hair and slapped me again._

_I took the beating and let the tears slip out of my eyes silently. Not from pain, but from sadness. My lip was swelling and my cheek stung. My nose was broken and bleeding. My scalp was sore and Alice hit my harder._

"_Fight back!" She ordered._

"_No." I said gently and took her hands in mine. She tried to take them back, to hurt me more, but it was a useless attempt._

"_I hate you, you murderer!" she screamed. "And Mother for leaving, and Father, and Grandmother! They all left." she cried. "They did not even try to-to g-get out of the f-fire."_

_I tried to pull her close, to comfort her, but she got up and kicked me in the side._

"_I hate you!"_

_She ran down the hallway and into our bedroom. She didn't like sleeping alone, she would rather sleep with me, even when she hated me, than sleep on her own._

_I pulled myself up weakly. I cried as I went to clean myself up._

_~Present~_

"Marvelous!" Alice cheered. "That was absolutely beautiful, Bella. You have to teach me how to play the piano. Edward always gets impatient with me. Of course, I'll never be as good as you."

I wanted to cry. I nodded and smiled at her. "Of course I will teach you."

"I never get impatient with you, Alice." Edward said as Alice sat next to me on the bench. "_You_ get impatient with _me_."

She stuck her tongue out and Edward chuckled. I explained to her the notes and taught her how to play Chopsticks.

She giggled as she pressed the wrong key. "Sorry."

"It is okay." I smiled.

After a couple minutes, Alice threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I give up. I'll just buy a keyboard with the light up keys." Her eyes lit up. "Or you could teach me the violin! I've always wanted to play the violin, but I've been," she cleared her throat, "otherwise preoccupied." She glanced over at Jasper.

Emmett laughed. "Boo-ya!" he slapped Jasper on the back. "Nice, man."

Rosalie cracked a smile at her boyfriend, or husband's antics. Rosalie stared at me curiously before flicking her eyes to Edward.

"_How do you deal with it, Edward? She...smells amazing."_

"Mind over matter." he replied simply.

I raised my eyebrow, but shrugged nevertheless. "I would love to, Alice." My fingers tumbled down the keys and switching to Für Elise by Beethoven.

Alice squealed in delight. "Excellent...Now I just need to buy a violin."

I laughed quietly and closed the song to an end.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" Edward asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

Edward pulled me up in a swift moment and I laughed as suddenly we flew up the stairs. I glanced curiously at the wall where there was a beautiful, ancient cross.

"My God." I gasped.

Edward smiled lightly. "Do you like it?"

"It's...exquisite." I gently touched the wood and I felt as if I was traveled back in history. Of course I had been religious, everyone was back then. Mother and Father took us to the Anglican church whenever they could, and when we couldn't, she would read from the bible to me and Mary.

"That's Carlisle's." Edward informed me.

I whipped around to look at him. "You aren't disgusted by religion. Aren't you burned by holy water and the cross? I mean, you can't even go into church, right?"

He chuckled. "No, actually, if anything I try to embrace God. I hope he forgives me for being...this."

I rolled my eyes. "You could be worse. You could kill humans for blood, but choose not to." I touched his cheek. "No offense, Edward, but you shouldn't be pitying yourself. You have a wonderful life going here." I looked back at the cross. "Now, tell me more about this, please?"

"Sure, but I think it would be better if you heard it from Carlisle, come on." He directed me towards an office and knocked on the door lightly. "Carlisle?"

I heard a fast shuffle and he opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Come in."

"I heard your conversation about the cross, I hope you don't mind. Being a vampire you hear everything."

I leaned forward eagerly. "No, don't be sorry. I am very curious about your background."

He smiled. "Well, after a lot of thinking, I have to believe I was born in 1634, In London." Great. I was older than him. "To an Anglican pastor. I was his only son." he frowned. "They burned a lot of innocent people back then."

I know.

"My father grew old and he wanted me to start chase down the 'monsters.'" He shook his head. "I chased them every night, not catching one. On a cold night in February 1657. I was twenty-three. I followed – with a crowd – them. We held pitch torches from the lack of light–"

I stopped listening, propelled to a flash back.

_~London. February, 1657.~_

"_Can we go out, Isabella?" Mary asked with a pleading tone._

_I brushed her hair wet hair. "No, Mary, what if we get caught? You know it's unladylike to be outside without an escort."_

_She laughed and flew out of her bed. She slipped out of her nightgown and into her dress. I laughed with her and hurriedly tied on my own dress. She walked over and helped me with the strings and I turned around to help with hers._

_I pulled her hair up and she did the same with me before she pulled me eagerly outside into the dark night._

_There was a tiny light in the distance, and Mary, her curiosity peaking, ran towards the light. I ran after her and suddenly stopped in front of a crowd._

_Mary looked at me with fear in her eyes as the leader of the crowd illuminated our faces with the torch light. He had golden blonde hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and blue eyes. He seemed frightened but also proud that he found us. He had stress lined in his face and under his eyes. He was weak and blinded by power and women, like every other man. We could fight him, he was mortal._

"_W...Witch!" he seemed happy._

_I grabbed Mary by her hand and ran. Suddenly arms wrapped around our waist. Mary closed her eyes and started to hum. The arms slowly unlatched from our waists. They took a step away from us. We got a good look at them. There were three and their eyes were an astonishing crimson. They hair was dirty and their faces were shallow and pale. They looked hungry._

_I pulled Mary away from them and ran back towards the house. I tore through our bedrooms grabbing everything we needed, our knives._

"_We have to leave." I told her. "They could find us and we could be burned at the stake." I pulled her close and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sorry." I gave her her dagger and pulled her towards the direction of the ocean. "We'll go to the New World. Where no one will find us."_

_~Present~_

"I started to run after the women. I was so happy. I knew my father would be proud. I was suddenly stopped by arms encircling me. It didn't waste any time and bit into my neck. I threw the torch in it's face." He paused from the story to explain, "Vampires have a fear of fire. But as I was saying, the flame scared him away. I was a fast runner, so I ran as fast and as far as I could with his poison coursing through my veins. I ended up in an alley way and I hid under a sack of potatoes." He chuckled to himself.

I was still a little shocked to find that Carlisle had tried to kill me and Alice. "Thank you...For telling me the story. It was very interesting to say the least."

He smiled politely back at me. "It's really no problem, Bella. I was more than happy to tell you. We don't get visitors often."

"I believe it." I said more to myself than him.

"Phone, Carlisle." Alice said from down stairs.

Carlisle's hand hovered over the phone, waiting for the ring. He picked it up as soon as it made noise and answered with his doctor's status. It must be his work phone because I heard a nurse on the other line. He hung up after a minute and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it was the hospital. If you'll excuse me." He smiled again and grabbed his doctor's coat and walked out of the room before running out at vampire speed.

"Emergency surgery." Edward answered a silent question. "He's the only one who's free all hours to help."

"Do you miss him?" I asked curiously. "He must be gone often."

Edward mulled it over, obviously not really thinking about it before. "I would...prefer if he were here. He's like a father to me. He did turn me into a vampire, plus he's more paternal than my actual father ever was. Since woman couldn't work, my father was gone everyday for hours and hours at a time." He shrugged. "But a lot of the times, when we move, he'll take a couple months off before getting back to work. He likes to spend time with us." He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and we walked farther up the stairs.

"That is sweet of him. You should tell him that." I smiled. "I bet he would love it."

He opened the door to the only room on the highest floor. The room was spacious. There was a couch in the corner and shelves of CD's lined the walls. A full sized bed with black covers was set right next to the door. The wall next to the couch and adjacent of it was all glass giving a beautiful view of bright green leaved trees.

I turned to look at him. "I bet Esme would love it too."

He smirked slightly and leaned forward, whispering not-so-secretly. "She can hear you."

I arched my eyebrow. "I do not see your point." I chuckled and whisper screamed, "Edward loves his mommy!"

I heard twinkling bell laughter down stairs. Edward grinned. "She says she loves me too."

I laughed. "It does not surprise me. You should see the way she looks at you."

He tilted his head curiously. "What way?"

"With adoration. She is so proud of all of you." I explained. "You should ask Jasper. He can tell you."

"What way does she look at the others?"

"She looks at all of you with love. She admires the strength you all possess." I answered generally. I walked up to the cases of his music and ran my fingers across the dustless spines. "She admires Jasper for his strength."

"Strength?"

"You say he has problems with blood, that you have made clear. But you also said he feels emotions. Who said blood lust was not an emotion and that he could not feel it?" I asked rhetorically. "He cannot only feel his own blood thirst, but all of yours, too."

He seemed a little shocked. "Yes...That does make sense."

"Rosalie obviously has a rough past."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"She closes herself off and tries to act tough when there is still some part of her coping. Esme admires her strength too, even if she does hide it."

"Alice. Blackness." I said simply while lightly pulling out a CD from the late nineties. "It's blank. She remembers nothing. No siblings. No parents. She does not know how old she is. She does not know if Alice is even her real name, does she? Yet she still has a bright smile on her face and makes the most of everything."

"Emmett." I paused. "Emmett's a little harder to decipher. He has a past...a unique past, doesn't he?"

Edward nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"Raised all of his brothers and sisters. His mother died from child birth and his father from a bear attack. He had to take care all of them. He feels guilty from leaving his brothers and sisters, just like his parents had done. That is why he hates bears. He taunts them to show that he is stronger now. He jokes, though, trying to push all of his guilt to the back of his mind."

"Carlisle. His strength with trying to make himself less evil as to not disappoint his father. He ignores his basic instincts and decides a harder, but more humane, way out. He was able to change all of you, except Jasper and Alice, without killing you."

"And me?"

I smiled sweetly and put the CD back. I walked up to Edward and took his hand. I took my other hand and pressed it against his face. He back was stiff but I gently relaxed his shoulders after unlacing out fingers. "You can be around me. Thirsting for my blood like you have no other. You resist...so you can...be with me." I smiled to him and hugged him briefly.

I untangled myself from his arms and asked. "May I?" while motioning towards his music collection. He nodded and I put on a classical song.

He appeared behind me and asked me tensely, "How do you know all of this?"

"I am perceptive."

He breathed and offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I laughed at the absurdness of it. "I stumble."

"That's nothing." he said dismissively. "It's all in the leading."

He pulled me into the waltz, which I was actually good at. His dancing was beautiful, he was very graceful. He pulled me to a stop suddenly as he heard Rosalie and Emmett yelling.

"Rose," I heard Emmett say. "She didn't mean anything by it. Don't go u–"

It was too late as Rosalie opened the door and sent me a withering glare. "Who the hell are you? Who gave you permission to talk about me like that, because I certainly didn't!"

Edward pushed me behind him and I glared at his back. I could take care of myself...but he didn't know that.

Alice appeared in the doorway and ran to stand next to me. "Sorry about Rosalie...She's uh...yeah. I've got your back if anything happens."

"Don't talk to Bella that way, Rosalie." Edward warned harshly.

Her eyes seemed to break and she turned around with one last weak look.

"Wait!" I called. I walked up to her and bit my lip not knowing what exactly to say. "I...I must apologize. I did not mean any harm. It's just...you...look so sad, Rosalie. No one wants to talk about it, when you have to. I do not know what happened." Lie. "But I do know that if you want to move on, you need to talk to someone."

She tried to send me a dirty look, but instead ended up frowning. She didn't say anything, but pulled Emmett away to go out to the forest.

I turned around and smiled at Alice. "Thank you, for backing me up."

"No problem, Bella." She hugged me. "You are like a sister to me. I'd do anything for you."

_But I couldn't do anything for you._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning for school?" Edward asked while pulling up next to my car where I had left it the night before.

I paused in unbuckling my seat belt. I looked at him, concerned. "Will you be alright..with..." I didn't want to say it. I motioned towards my neck. "You know."

He smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It really does hurt. But, I really like spending time with you, Bella, and with that in my mind I barely think of it," He smiled wider, the one corner of his mouth lifting up higher. "It's smart of you to be concerned though."

I'll be fine. "I do not want you in pain, is all," I nodded my head with a grin. "I would love if you picked me up."

He unlocked the door for me and the wind blew gently inside. He pressed his lips together and I could see his chest go still. There had to be something I could do for him. I gave a gentle smile and a wave, leaving quickly. It was the best I could do for him now.

The car sharply backed out and raced down the street. I got into my car and pulled the keys out of my pocket.

It started to rain and I chuckled, remembering how Mary would spin in the rain and catch a cold in her flimsy dress. I picked up a lose piece of paper that was folded neatly and laid on top of the compartment next to my seat. I had started the drawing absentmindedly a while back. It was of mother and father. I smiled.

The gravel crunched softly under the tires as I parked in my driveway. I was in my room in a flash, sitting at my desk and typing the essay for History class. I used facts that were from class. Some of it was not true. Historians had no basis for a lot of things. They had not lived through it like I did. I saved the document and shut my computer down.

I slipped into my pajamas and rested my head on the headboard of my bed.

_April 25th, 1564._

"_Oh-Oh, God!" Mary sobbed on my shoulder. "W-What was that? Your hand was o-on fire." She cried harder and I held her tighter. I pulled her gently away from our burning home. _

"_Isabella, we have to go back!" She pulled from my grasp and started to run towards the fire. I ran after her, the scenery around our home was a sudden blur as I appeared in front of her in less than a second. Mary didn't notice my speed but instead fought my arms encasing her's. I was more than a little shocked as I fought against her struggles. "They are dying in there. We have to save them."_

_I felt the tears slip out of my eyes and I steadied her and looked into her eyes. "They are already dead, Mary."_

_She looked up at me and I felt a stinging sensation in my face. "No! That is not true. You are lying. They are alive. They have to be!" She pulled away again and ran for the flames. I ran after her again, and again, I was in front of her before I could blink. She gasped and fell onto the grass. "B-Bloody Hell." She backed away from me. _

"_A-Are you the Devil?" She asked quietly._

_I shook my head and tried to slowly walk towards her but ended up right in front of her. "No, it is me Isabella."_

_Her eyes were wide in fear. "You are lying! Isabella would never refuse to help our family. She does not have magical powers. That is why you were holding the fire." She pointed a finger at me and suddenly I was flying through the air and my back was against a tree and I could hear the bark crack._

_My breathing was short and I pushed myself away from the tree shakily. "Mary. What did you do?"_

_Her hand trembled as she wiped her eyes. "I did nothing," She shrunk into herself. "You are evil. Stop putting these delusions in my head."_

"_I am not Satan," I clarified with a bite in my tone. "Mary, we have to leave," I concentrated and slowly walked up to her. "They will look for us and we will be orphans."_

_She glared at me and pulled the Cross out from under her dress. She thrust it towards me. It did nothing. She backed into a tree and gripped it tightly and I made deliberate, obvious steps towards her. I gasped as branches twirled and twisted towards me trying to catch me._

"_Mary, please! Stop this!" I cried as the branches wrapped around my waist and tightened its grip lazily. _

"_I do not know how to. I do not know what to do, Isabella," She sobbed. "I am sorry for calling you Satan. Please do not leave me," She ran up to me at the lightning speed and fought the branches. She cried. "Let go!" The branches unwound from my waist and I collapsed in Mary's arms. "Oh, Isabella," She kissed my cheek and held me close. "Thank God you are alright."_

_I tightened my grip on her waist. "What...What is happening to us?"_

_I could see her eyes flash a mile a minute, her forehead crinkling like it always did when she was deep in thought. Her eyes caught mine and she whispered hoarsely, "Immortal."_

We had all the same abilities, Mary and I. There were too many to name as we grew older. But we both had two separate powers that the other did not. Mary could heal and predict the future and I had a mental shield and mind control.

I looked at my hand and saw the light pink scar that Mary had marked me with before we had become Immortal.

_April 25th, 1557_

_Mary smiled at me as she tapped me on the shoulder. I stopped painting and looked down at her with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Mary-Alice."_

_She smiled, "Happy Birthday to you, also, Isabella," She pulled up a stool and watched me as I continued to paint a moon. "Grandmother left us our gifts."_

_I nodded. "I know. Would you like to open them together?" _

_She gracefully got up from her seat and ran out of the room. I chuckled to myself and started to dot the beautiful golden stars. What a mystery the sky was. _

_She brought back two boxes. "She gave me a note."_

_I waited for her to have her own gift in her lap and we both lifted the lid and brought out a beautifully crafted dagger. I gasped. My name was carved into the hilt and a sapphire was placed at the end of the swerving letters. Mary's was exactly the same, but a red ruby dotted the end._

_She picked up the letter and I hovered over shoulder._

_**My dearest Isabella and Mary-Alice,**_

_**Do not be fearful of the gifts. When it is time, you will know they are to protect you.**_

_**I sincerely hope that when you hold them in your grasp, you will think of me.**_

_**I want you to know, that I love you.**_

_**Happy thirteenth and tenth birthday.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Grandmother.**_

_Mary smiled at me. "Isabella, you are not opposed to scars, are you?"_

_I shook my head. "I think they tell a story. Why do you ask?"_

_She clapped her hands joyfully. "Oh, I have a wonderful idea!" She took my hand in hers. "Would you like to make sister scars?"_

_I looked at her and bit my lip. _

"_It could be our gift to each other," She gave me my knife and ripped apart the cloth that the daggers were wrapped in. She picked up a paintbrush from my easel and dipped the bristle in black paint. She gently painted a tiny M in calligraphy at the beginning of my hand. "I will take my blade and carve this into your hand, deep enough that it will leave a scar."_

_I looked at the paint and licked my thumb, gently rubbing off the paint. "And I shall carve an I in yours?"_

_She nodded and took the tip of the silver and hovered it over my left hand. "Are you ready?" I nodded silently and gasped, letting out a cry of pain as she deeply stuck the blade into my flesh. The tears leaked out fast and hot as she beautifully scarred my hand. "I am sorry, Isabella. But you will love it when I am done."_

_I gasped again as I felt a strong pull in my heart as Mary did this. I stopped crying, feeling a bond form inside of me._

_I bit my right hand as the blood leaked out in beautiful drops of scarlet. Mary took the cloth and wrapped it tightly around my hand. She smiled apologetically and thrust out her left hand towards me. I lifted my teeth from my right hand and picked up my blade._

_I leaned closer to her hand and with a painter's grip I slowly sunk the blade in her left hand. She did not cry out. She did not seem to absorb the pain at all. She looked down at her hand with fascination. _

"_Did you feel that too?" She asked while I curved the end of the I. "The pull?"_

_I nodded. "Yes."_

"_It...It was magical," She said as I wrapped the cloth around her bleeding hand. "Happy Birthday, Isabella."_

_I smiled, not feeling the least bit of pain. "As to you, too, Mary-Alice."_

It was only an inch wide, and I loved it. Mary and I had a bond that not even death could break. She may have hit me when we lived in Spain. She held that anger towards me for a long time, but she could never – even when she held the magical dagger to my neck – kill me.

My alarm buzzed and I shut it off. I got dressed in my usual causality. I was so relieved when woman could wear pants. I hate dresses.

I made sure my homework was in my backpack and I grabbed my jacket and greeted Edward outside as soon as he pulled up.

"Good morning." He greeted and I saw his siblings in the back of the car. Well, most. Mary and Emmett were there but Rosalie and Jasper were not.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Have I ruined your morning schedule?"

"Of course not!" Mary assured with a smile. "Rosalie is a little angry at Edward is all."

"And Jasper?" I asked.

Mary bit her lip. "He – I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No I am. I do not mean to be a burden."

Edward gave me a look. "You're not a burden, Bella. Don't worry. Emmett and Alice insisted on coming with us."

Emmett ruffled my hair. "Yeah, silly Bella. Calm down," He grinned. "I don't know about them, but I absolutely love your company," He chuckled. "'Specially how you trip all the time."

I scowled. "That is not my fault! Gravity holds a grudge against me."

Emmett laughed and Alice joined in. Alice leaned in towards Emmett, "She is going to be quite amusing once she becomes a vampire."

Edward growled.

I raised my eyebrow. "Have you had a premonition of that?"

Alice's eyes widened at being caught. "You heard that?" I nodded. "No, I haven't...Actually, I can't see _anything_ when it comes to you," She leaned on her hand. "I wonder why that is..."

I shrugged, pretending not to have any idea. "I wonder."

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and we all got out. Alice bounded towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. Emmett gripped me by the shoulders and ruffled my hair again.

"You're sitting with us at lunch today, right?" Alice asked excitedly. "I'm sick of Edward hogging you at lunch time."

"I've only sat with him once–"

"One time too many," She declared. She gave Edward a pointed look. "You better let her sit with us today or you'll be wearing your ass as a hat."

"That's not physically possible, Alice." Edward said.

She glared. "You'll be surprised at what I can make possible." She then giggled and gave me another hug and rushed off to meet Jasper at the stairs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett said before leaving.

"Which leaves what?" Edward muttered. He smiled at me and offered his hand. I gripped his hand firmly, entwining my fingers with his.

Everyone stared at us. It was embarrassing to say the least. They gasped and pulled out their phones, immediately texting. I scowled. Did they not have anything better to do? I heard Edward sigh beside me and I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Humans," He explained simply. He grimaced. "Not that yo–"

I laughed. "I know."

He smiled back at me. "Well, Bella. I guess, we'll all be seeing you at lunch." He gently unhooked his hand from mine as we parted ways for homeroom.

"Bye."

The classes past fast, per usual, and before I knew it once again I was at lunch. Jessica walked up to me angrily.

"You didn't say a thing to me in class. What gives?" She testily put a hand on her hip and stared me down.

"I am sorry, Jessica, but I do have to learn at one point and I cannot be talking to you in class all the time." I shifted my books in my arm and got ready to open the doors but she grabbed my arm.

"Why did I hear that you and Edward _freaking_ Cullen were _holding hands_? So, what? You're dating now. Why didn't you tell me?" She exploded.

"We are not dating." I replied calmly.

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"We are friends," She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "We're...coaxing into a relationship."

"You sat with him at lunch."

"I sat with _you _at lunch too. Does that mean we are together?"

"Well, no," She fumbled with trying to accuse me of something else. "But you still didn't tell me! I thought we were friends, Bella."

"We are," I confirmed. "And Edward and I...we are still processing everything, we are – as I said earlier – coaxing into a relationship."

She huffed. "Fine," She suddenly grinned and pushed her hair out of her face. "So, what happened? How did it happen?"

I bit my lip. "I was lost and he gave me directions."

"That's it?" She asked, disappointed.

"Yes. That is it," I pushed open the door. "Now, if you excuse me."

"Wait," She called and ran up to me. "Are you sitting with us today?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I am sitting with Edward today," I smiled apologetically. "But maybe next time." I hugged my books to my chest and walked to the Cullen table.

"Bella!" Alice greeted happily. She stood up and kissed me on the cheek, giving me a quick hug.

"I told you she would sit with us." Edward said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well you're so possessive of her."

"You want to know something crazy, Bella?" Rosalie spoke up. Everyone looked at her, as nervous as I was.

I nodded hesitantly. "Sure,"

"Carlisle just _can't_ shake this feeling that you look familiar," She laid her head on her hand and tilted her head mockingly. "I wonder why that is."

"W-Well, I am very average looking. I bet he has seen many people with brown hair and brown eyes in his years." I stumbled over an excuse. Her eyes showed the amusement in them.

"Rose, come on," Emmett said.

She glared at him. "_No, _Emmett. This is _dangerous_!"

"Rosalie, she's just a human," Alice said. "Calm down."

Rosalie growled softly and I flinched. "Don't you see, Alice? She's different! She smells _too_ good for a human, and she speaks as if she's from another time. Carlisle admitted that she looks slightly familiar, and I can see the way she looks at you, Alice."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "What way?"

She let out a humorless, short laugh. "See? You're too blinded by the infatuation of this _thing_ to even tell," She glared at me. "Edward, Alice, nor Jasper can use their powers on you," She set her hands on the table and leaned towards me. "What are you hiding?"

"Enough," Edward hissed quietly. "You're scaring Bella."

Rosalie let out a scoff. "She's not afraid one bit by me. She's just nervous that her big bad secret might be let loose."

"I think I should go." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's right," Rosalie nodded. "You know that I'm on to you. Watch her, she's going to haul ass and then you'll all be left in the dust."

I grabbed my books.

"Wait," Edward said, stopping me. "The least you could do is eat something."

I shook my head and gripped my books tighter. "I am not very hungry. I will see you in Biology." I walked quickly, ignoring the stares.

I ignored the building for biology as I walked outside and headed straight towards the road. I heard footsteps follow after me.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called.

I turned around to look at him and waited for him to catch up. "Hello, Edward,"

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. Just ignore her, that's what I do."

I laughed. "Thank you for the advice."

"I want to show you something." Edward declared.

I smiled. "Yeah? What is that?"

"Well, it's a secret," He grinned. "I'll show it to you after school."

"Why not now?" I suggested. "Skipping the next two classes could not hurt anything."

He shrugged. "Sure, why not." He took my hand and dragged me towards his car.

"I cannot wait until you get a ticket." I declared as he stepped on the pedal, pushing it to the floor.

He laughed and waved his hand. "I've never gotten a ticket before."

"I highly doubt that."

In minutes he pulled onto a trail that led through the woods. I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned excitedly as he turned towards me. "Would you like to...travel on my back?"

I bit my lip. "I am a little heavier than your average backpack."

He chuckled. "Come on," Before I knew it he had pulled me out of the car and I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he ran through the forest gracefully.

He pulled me to a stop and I gasped.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry for the late update. I have had this stored in my computer a while now and never got around to sending it to my beta. I eventually did, but was to impatient to wait, so I had my friend look over it for me, roughly. So, I know this isn't the best grammatically speaking. And I doubt it's written very well, either, but oh well. I hope you guys looked that over and got some form of enjoyment out of this. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

The grass was soft under my skin as I laid down. Bright flowers circled the meadow and I could hear the bubbling of a creek nearby.

"You can come out any moment now." I said to the shadow in the trees.

"I don't want to scare you." He said nervously.

I chuckled as I set my arms under my head as a pillow. "It takes a lot to scare me, Edward."

He appeared right next to me and I gasped as I saw his skin react to the sun in a sparkle. I laughed.

"You thought _sparkling_ would scare me?"

He shrugged and I gently stroked his arm, "It's different, obviously. It proves that we're not human."

"That is not such a bad thing." I soothed.

He let out a humorless laugh. "Bella, be serious. I am not human, nor will I ever be. Everything about me draws a person in. My appearance, my speech, even my smell." He pulled away from me to punch a tree, making it break in half and land atop another tree. "I have to be gentle with everything I do."

"Well, there is no need to be a show off." I chided. I felt the need to fix the tree, but not in front of Edward.

He laughed and shook his head as he walked back towards me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It is alright." I said. "I understand that you are still angry. Your afterlife was stolen from you, Edward. You have every right to hold a grudge."

He smiled and brought my hand in his. "I don't deserve you."

"I know."

With the utmost gentleness he shoved me playfully in the shoulder. I laughed and pushed him back.

"Would you like to go back to my house? Alice has a...surprise for you." Edward said.

I nodded. "I would love to."

"Come on." Edward said as he hunched over slightly to let me jump on. I hugged his waist with my legs and slung my arms over his shoulders. "Hold on tight."

We reached the car in a matter of seconds and we were driving down the road at a cringe-worthy speed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are very lucky that you have those eyes."

He raised his eyebrows and looked over at me. "What do you mean?"

"I bet you have hypnotized cops out of speeding tickets dozens of times." I explained with a smile.

He snorted. "Me? No. Alice on the other hand..."

I laughed. "I believe you there."

He pulled into the long driveway and Mary met us at the door excitedly, but also with a stern glare.

"You ditched school."

I nodded in confirmation. "Why, yes, Alice, I did."

"And you didn't even say goodbye!" She growled. "I know Rosalie can be a bitch–"

"Alice, language." Esme scolded.

"–but that does not give you the excuse of just _ditching!_ I have so much to tell you." She gripped me by the shoulders as she pulled me through the door. "There's going to be a storm."

I gave Mary a puzzled look, "I do not understand..."

Emmett spoke up from the couch, "It means we can play baseball."

"In the rain?" I question. "But then you'll get soaked!"

Mary laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes. "No, silly Bella." I glared at her. "A drop of rain won't touch these uniforms. Vampire life can be so boring, so when it's a storm, we set up _our_ version of baseball. Well...it's pretty much the same just the plates are set out wider."

"But why does it need to rain?" I asked.

"The storm makes it sound like thunder when our bats hitting the balls." Emmett explained. He grinned at Edward, "I'm _so_ kicking your ass this time!"

"You wish."

"So," I started to ask, "What am I supposed to do?"

Mary's face fell. "O-Oh. Shoot!"

Esme appeared next to me, a smile lighting her eyes. "Would you like to referee with me? I hate baseball, and the boys like to cheat." She sent Emmett and Edward a glare.

"We do not!" Edward protested.

Emmett snickered. "We _so_ do."

"I would love to, Esme. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Bella." Esme said.

"Stop chatting, and get dressed!" Mary ordered happily. "Oh, and Bella."

"Yes?"

She ran upstairs and was back down in a second, holding a shirt with my name on it. "Here. Try it on."

It had the number seventeen on the back, Team Cullen. I laughed and slipped on the jersey, doing the buttons at the collar.

"Perfect!" Alice smiled and pulled something from behind her back. A baseball cap. She bounced towards me, putting my hair in a pony tail and slipped the my hair through the hole in the back. She adjusted the cap and grinned wider. "Adorable. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get dressed."

"I'll be right back." Edward said. "I don't dare not get dressed, Alice would kill me."

I chuckled. "Alright."

The room was empty and I silently walked over to the piano. I played the song that Mary wrote years ago, my fingers too fast for human eyes to see.

"Bella," Mary said as she sat next to me, dressed in her new uniform. "Are you alright?"

I nodded with a weak smile. I had to tell her. I just wanted my sister back.

"I don't believe you." She informed me. "I can't say that everything will be okay, because I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is, I'm here for you." She gave me a gentle hug. "Now, stop being sad. We're playing baseball!"

I laughed. "Indeed. Lets go."

"That's the spirit!" She said as she pulled me up from the bench. "The clearing isn't that far from here, you can ride on Edward's back. I had Emmett leave a couple minutes ago in his jeep to take the equipment down."

"I didn't hear him leave..." I said.

"Well you were a little preoccupied with playing sad music." she retorted. She bounded forward and pushed my frown up, to make me smile. "Cheer up. Being sad in the presence of Alice is impossible."

"That's for damn sure." I muttered with amusement.

Edward appeared next to me. He crouched down and I hopped on his back. The wind whipped at our hair and suddenly stopped because, before I knew it, I slid off Edward's back. The clearing was huge, the plates set miles apart.

"Wow."

Edward smiled. "I know." He looked into my eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss me gingerly on the lips.

Emmett cheered, causing us to pull apart. "Whoa, keep it in your pants, Edward!"

Edward rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Go." I pushed him towards the field. "No cheating!"

"No promises." He called back as he stood at home. Alice threw the ball fast, but Edward was ready for it. The ball landed in the forest and Emmett went to go fetch it.

Esme walked up to me, smiling.

"Why do not you like playing?" I asked.

"I feel as if I am in their way." She explained. "They like to play rough, anyway." She motioned towards Carlisle and Emmett both going for the ball, but ending up smacking into one another. "I'd be an odd number."

"You should play." I encouraged. "If not now, what about next time? For me."

She thought for a moment, looking at me. "For you." She relented.

"Yo, Bella!" Emmett called. "Toss Alice another ball for me?"

I nodded and walked towards the sack of baseballs and pulled one out of the bag. I threw it towards Mary and she thanked me. They didn't give me a look for being able to throw it that far. Except, Rosalie. Her eyes showed suspicion.

Mary suddenly froze, and the rest of the Cullens did too, but not for the same reason. There was a rustling in the trees.

"Is it the vampires?" Emmett asked as soon as Alice snapped out of the vision.

"What vampires?" I demanded.

Mary ran towards me and so did Edward. They stood protectively in front of me as soon as three vampires came out of the clearing. One, with olive toned skin and thick long hair pulled into a low ponytail. The other two made my breath stop. The darker skinned man switched positions with the blonde, leading the trio.

We all stood together, all of the Cullens stood in a barely noticeable protective stance.

Victoria held the baseball in her hands, smiling. "Lose something?" She threw it towards us and Mary caught it in her gloved hand.

James' eyes landed on Mary. He seemed angry. Probably because she was the one that got away.

"Thank you." Carlisle answered for all of us. "We're the Cullens. This is my mate, Esme. And my children, Emmett, Isabella, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward." He smiled in welcome. "I am Carlisle."

The thick haired man smiled back. "Hello, I am Laurent and this is Victoria and her mate James. We were passing through and became curious when we saw the baseball fly through the woods. I hope we are not interrupting something too important."

"No, you weren't. Welcome."

Suddenly the wind blew through my hair and I heard a few of the Cullens curse. They stood even more protectively.

James crouched low. "A human?" He grinned. "Or maybe not."

Everyone's looks turned puzzled.

"Stop." I commanded. They all stepped away from me, unwillingly.

"Bella, are you crazy?" Edward asked, confused at why I told them to stop and furious he couldn't move.

James laughed and Victoria chuckled darkly with him. James flashed in front of me. I glared at my new family, sending them a silent message. Although reluctant, they stood away, not as if they had a choice.

He caressed my neck and I flinched. "Isabella." He murmured. "It has been a long time." He traveled his hand across my flesh. "To long."

I glared. "Leave. You took too much from me already."

He chuckled. "Oh, Isabella. I did not take anything." He motioned towards Mary, who looked even more confused. "As you can see, Mary-Alice is still here."

"And she would be alive today, if it were not for you!" I hissed.

"You don't smell as...delectable as your sister," He said. "But I'll be damned if I let you live. The hunt has been a long one, and I plan to continue it."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded, angry that her feet were temporarily glued to the ground.

"Ask Isabella." He smiled. "You've been keeping it a secret, haven't you?" I didn't say anything and he laughed. "I guess you've got yourself in some trouble. This will be fun." And before I knew it, they were gone.

"What was he talking about?" Rosalie growled.

I looked down at the ground. "You can move."

Edward ran towards me. "Bella, how did he know you?"

"I didn't want you to find out this way." I said.

"Find out _what_, Bella?" Alice question.

Carlisle whistled loudly. "Stop! All of you." He looked towards me. "Isabella." He said uncertainly.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella." He said. "Would you like to come back to the house so you can answer these questions?"

"Don't give her an option!" Rosalie shrieked.

"There is no option." I clarified for him. "He was just being polite. Lets go."

Edward took my hand in his. "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "I will be fine." I pulled him with me. I could run faster than Edward, but chose to keep pace with him. He kept my balance, me not paying attention to the tree roots.

We all sat in the living room, a tense untrusting silence filled the room.

"Well?" Rosalie asked testily. "What are you?"

"I am...Isabella Marie Brandon." I began. "After much thought, I found out I was born on April twenty-fifth." I sighed. "Fifteen-forty-three."

Everyone gasped.

"That's not possible!" Rosalie said.

I scowled. "And being a vampire is."

"Holy crap, dude! You're older than _Carlisle_!" Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yes."

"What are you?" Edward asked. "You aren't a vampire."

"I am...Immortal." I said.

"As in indestructible, live forever, Immortal?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "No. Well, almost. I'm not indestructible, but I do live forever." I rubbed my eyes wearily. "I was born to Katherine and Jonathan Brandon. They were mortal. I had a grandmother, Mary-Alice. That was who my younger sister was named after."

"Didn't you say your younger sister died in a fire?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but it's not true. My parents and grandmother died in a fire. Mary-Alice and I, made it." I gave a humorless laugh. "Actually, we started to the fire."

"How?" Esme asked.

"Grandmother used to tell me stories when I was younger, about Immortals. Her mother was Immortal, but I think she was killed by a vampire. Immortals are witches."

"Witches?" Carlisle questioned.

I nodded. "Our purpose on Earth is to protect mankind. Not from magic, but from rapists and thugs, murders. My sister and I, we did that, for a while. But then we finally understood that it was risky. We could get caught."

"Bella, do you have an accent?" Emmett suddenly asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am English."

"Why did you lie to me the other night?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was scared." I gave up on hiding my accent.

"Go on with your story, Bella. We'll try not to interrupt you." Carlisle said.

"Thank you."

I took a deep breath.

"Immortal. I am a witch. I have many powers. Too many. Most of them I got gradually over time. My sister had the same gifts. Although we both had two that set us apart. I have a physical and mental shield, and I can control minds. Mary-Alice, she could heal people. She also had visions of the future and past." I chuckled. "Although, the past one was quite useless."

"We both got the gift of pyrokinesis, which is the ability to control fire. Fire did not harm us, and we were a bit of a pyromaniac. We also had control over nature. Another ability that we got from the start. We had telekinesis, mind reading, we were sirens too. The reason we could run so fast, hear so well, and had very powerful strength was to protect mortals. Would you like me to list all of my powers?" I asked. "There is a lot."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay. Pyrokinesis, geokinesis (plants) , telekinesis, mind reading, sirens, night vision, cryokinesis (ice), electrokinesis (electricity), hydrokinesis (water), and we could see people's auras to detect if people have a good or bad soul."

"You said your sister's name was Mary-_Alice._" Rosalie spoke up. "And you also said she had the power to see the future."

"Yeah, who exactly is your sister?" Mary asked.

I sighed and looked towards Mary.

"You."

* * *

**I probably shouldn't have posted it so soon, make you guys wait, but I was so impatient! Oh, and if you guys loved me, could you possibly read my other Twilight story? It'll be worth it, promise! **

**/s/7208541/1/Violet_Eye Just, you know, paste that to the end of the fanfiction link. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

"That's not possible." She denied off the bat. "I look nothing like you."

I sighed. "Well, you _are_ a vampire. You looked much different when Immortal. But that is beside the point, Mary."

She glared at me. "It's Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "I really do not care anymore, Mary. You are my sister whether you like it or not. I thought you were _dead _since the sixteen-hundreds. Can you at least say hello?"

She looked at me, her gaze softening. "Hi."

"I missed you, you know." I informed her. "Have you ever thought of me?"

"I...I don't think so." She said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Are we actually going to believe this?" Rosalie asked. "Alice. Bella's sister?"

Esme gave Rosalie a look. "Rose,"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Y-You're her sister?" Edward asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Yes," I sent a playful glare towards the Cullens. "It was awfully selfish of you to keep her all to yourself."

I could not take it anymore. I looked at Mary. Confused, yet happy. I started to cry and ran over to her. I held her tightly, making sure she couldn't get out of my grip. Mary looped her arms around my shoulders and held me as I cried.

"I cannot believe you are alive, Mary. I s-saw him bite you. You were crying terribly hard and you told me to run. I would have killed him had I known how to. B-But I guess a stake through the heart does not do much, does it?"

Mary shook her head, giggling. "No. Sorry to tell you. You have to rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"That sounds painful."

"It's sufficient." She said.

I pulled away from her, noticing that the Cullens we not paying attention to us. They looked everywhere but us. I gently took her left hand in mine, flipping her palm to face me. I looked at her with a smile on my face as I traced the scar.

"It is still there."

"The scar?" Carlisle asked suddenly. "I've been wondering why it didn't disappear during her transformation."

I lifted my left hand, showing Mary my own scar. "You gave it to me. See, it is an M." I smiled as I showed her hers. "Yours is an I."

"That's so cool!" Mary squealed. "Did you think of that?"

I chuckled. "No. That would be all you, Mary-Alice. We did it on our birthday. Grandmother got us the blade. . .I still have yours, you know. The blade is infused with the strongest of magic."

"Um," Emmett said. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but, we have an asshole vampire on our tail. I think – but what do I know? – that we should kill it."

Mary nodded. "You are right, Emmett." She tried to copy my accent, but ended up sounding horrible.

I winked. "We will work on it. After all...we have forever and a half."

Suddenly the phone rang and Mary ran across the room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mary-Alice. It was wonderful to see you again."_

"James?" She questioned angrily.

"_You've transitioned beautifully into a vampire. So very naughty of you to run away."_

I was next to Mary in an instant, taking the phone from her hand.

"You should not terrorize little children." I said casually. "Well, I suppose she is not a child anymore, but she always will be to me. How are you doing?"

"_Do you always use small talk?_"

"It passes the time. What the bloody hell do you want?"

He tsked me. _"Such foul words from a beautiful mouth."_

"Cut to the chase."

"_I have something you might like. Angela, darling, come here."_

"Let her go." I hissed.

"_I've been brushing up on you...Immortals for years now, Isabella. The need to help overpowers you. It's in your nature. I would suggest showing up to where it all started: Massachusetts. The field. You know what I'm talking about, right? I'm sure you do. Show up alone or she dies. Which will you choose, hmm? If you bring your friends I'll kill them _and_ the human. If you come alone I'll spare the girl and just kill _you_. Times a tickin'."_

I hung up and turned towards them, "He got there fast."

"Our speed is astounding. Some more so than others," Mary informed. "Or he could have taken a plane. We have been talking about this long enough where he could run there."

"He has Angela. I have to save her." I said firmly.

"She's just a human, Bella." Edward said. "She's not worth your life."

I glared at him. "She_ is_ worth my life. I have been living for hundreds of years, she has only been living for seventeen. I have done everything where she has only experienced school. She deserves life. I would gladly give up mine for hers."

"Bella." Edward pleaded. "Don't."

"I have to."

"Let us come with you."

"He will kill you." I said. "I can kill him.' I said confidently. "If I can not, then so be it. At least she will live."

"You're stubborn." He said.

"But I just got you back." Mary protested. "Or, you just got me back. Please. Don't do anything stupid."

"That was always your job, Mary." I said and she slapped me. I laughed. "I will be fine." I hugged her and before they could understand what happened I was gone.

Angela did not deserve the traumatic experience from whatever James would do to her. She was a sweet girl with only the best intentions at heart.

I sped up my run, ignoring my breathless feeling. She should not have to suffer because of my mistakes. I was not supposed to get close to anyone, but seeing Mary, I couldn't _not_.

I most likely made it in half the time James did. My speed was to protect people, and when there was somebody to protect, my time was faster. I stood in the empty field, staring at the spot where the stake was.

Angela was there. She was tied to the stake exactly where it was in sixteen-sixty-three.

"Bella," She cried.

I ran up to her, reaching for the rope. I pulled back with a hiss, staring at my charred fingers.

Mussaenda Erythrophylla.

Mary and I were both allergic to it as humans, and being witches, it became our weakness.

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella." James scolded.

"I'm here." I said firmly. "Let her go."

He shrugged carelessly and walked over to the stake, unbinding the ropes quickly. Angela fell to the ground and before I could run and pick her up James was already at her neck, tearing a huge chunk of flesh out and sucking on the blood.

"NO!" I screamed. "You promised."

He pulled back, smiling. His eyes were a bright red and his grin was crazed. "I lied." He said and bit into her neck again.

A sudden urge over came me and I ran into James knocking him off of Angela and giving his blood thirsty eyes perfect view of my pulsing neck.

"B-Bella." Angela whimpered. "No!"

I could smell the venom in her veins.

Oh God.

She was changing and she was worried about me.

I sent a reassuring smile towards Angela as James latched onto my neck and sunk his teeth.

"Bloody Hell!" I growled. I looked over to Angela to see tears in her eyes. From the venom, or me? "Run!"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"That's foolish." I manged to say. I glared up at James and he was suddenly pulled back by a tree. He fought against the flimsy wood and was racing towards me in a moment. I coughed weakly as the venom raced through my blood stream. The invisible force field started to rip him apart.

Angela got up on wobbly feet before collapsing and crawling over to me.

I blinked and his body parts caught fire.

Angela let out an ear piercing scream. "W-What's happening, Bella?"

I sighed and pulled her close as she let out another yell. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It will all be okay."

"It burns." She whimpered.

"I know, I know." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around in as much of a comforting hug I could do as the flames raged in my own body.

"Bella?" A voice gasped. "Oh God, Edward!" She yelled. "I can smell the venom. He bit them!"

"Hello, Marry." I greeted with a pathetic excuse of a smile. I looked down at Angela.

Edward appeared beside Angela, taking her throat in his mouth and sucking on it.

"No! Edward, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"He's sucking the venom out." Mary explained. "You don't want Angela to be a vampire, do you?"

I shook my head. "C-Can you do it me, too?"

She blinked. "But, don't you want to be a vampire? We can be together forever now."

"No." I answered. "I can't protect people, Mary, when all I want to do is kill them. I...I cannot be a vampire. You did not have a choice, and I feel horrible for that, but I do." I looked at her. "I want my heart to beat." I winced as the fire raged worse. The edge of my vision turned fuzzy.

She nodded. "Alright, Bella." She leaned down and took the cut in her mouth.

I whimpered as the blood from my body was drained. My vision returned in mere minutes and I smiled gratefully at Mary as she pulled back.

"Thank you."

She pulled me into a hug. "Sorry for following you."

I shrugged lightly. "'S'okay." I blinked tightly and tried to open my eyes again, only to find it all blurry. "I don't feel very well."

For the first time since I became Immortal; I passed out.

* * *

**Don't ask why I keep updating so fast. I'm thirteen and impatient. Sue me. I get favorites and alerts for this story every day. It warms my heart. I love you all!**

**~Unbeta'd because I'm impatient. As I mentioned above.~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Your blood doesn't smell very good anymore." Emmett said.

I opened my eyes to see him wrinkling his nose. "W-What?"

"Your blood–"

"I heard you the first time. But why?" I questioned. I looked around the room. I was in a library...

"You lost a lot of blood, dude. Alice really had to suck to get all of the venom out. Close call there, if they hadn't showed up when they did, you'd have been knocked out cold or screaming from the venom."

I turned my head to find the metal bars on a hospital bed. "Where am I?"

"Casa de Cullen." Emmett said. He gestured grandly to my surroundings. "The library, to be specific. Makeshift hospital room."

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "What about Angela?"

"Angela is in a _real_ hospital. Because she's human. You, on the other hand, are not. So we didn't want to take any chances." He explained. "Where is everyone?" He tapped his finger on his chin in mock thought. "Edward is down stairs being gloomy. You see, he's not sure if he should be pissed that you're not a vampire, or that you lied, said you had everything handled, and almost turned into a vampire. Oh, and Jasper's joining him on that.

"Alice went out to get you some clothes. Yours are a little bloody. Plus the little squirt can't pass up the offer to go bankrupt while buying everything in a store. Rosalie..." He grimaced. "Well, she's a little upset that you got yourself in trouble and made Edward and Alice drag themselves all the way to Massachusetts."

"And Carlisle and Esme?"

"He's getting more blood just in case you trip on a knife and Esme is cooking for you. You eat right?"

I nodded. "I can eat."

"Aren't you going to ask the most important question of all?" He inquired.

I bit my lip and then laughed and realizing what he wanted me to ask. "I'm not going to say it in an accent."

He pouted. "Please?"

I sighed. "Why the bloo'y 'ell are ye 'ere?"

He rolled his eyes. "A real accent would have sufficed, no need to pick on me." He grinned. "I'm the only one who was in a good enough mood to wait for you to wake up." He wrinkled his nose again. "Even if your blood does smell like you stuffed a bunch of homeless people in there."

"Thank you. What a kind compliment." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Isabella. Hey, can I start calling Alice, Mary?"

I shrugged. "It is her name."

He pumped his fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

I looked down and flushed. "Could you possibly get me some clothes?"

"You're wearing clothes."

I glowered. "This is a hospital gown. I would not like to stand up and–"

"Moon everyone?" He suggested.

"Yes, that." I confirmed.

Mary stood in front of me, a huge grin plastered on her face. She held up the bags in her hand and plopped them onto my lap.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hello, Mary."

She glared. "Alice."

"Mary." I said. "You used to love it when I called you that."

"It's the twenty-first century, Bells. Mary is a name for an old person."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shush. You're three years younger than me."

"How old _are_ you?" Emmett asked.

"Twenty."

"You're older than Edward in both cases!" Emmett laughed.

"Damn you, Edward!" Mary shouted. "You are not taking her! She doesn't even have any clothes on!"

Edward appeared by my side, a huge smile on his face. "Your blood sme–"

"Yes, yes, yes." I interrupted. "I smell weird."

He grinned cheekily. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I'm sorry I'm not a vampire."

"That's alright, Bella."

Mary suddenly squealed. "Bella! The prom! It's tonight! I can't believe I forgot."

"Oh, no, Alice, I don't dance." I said.

She smiled. "You called me Alice. But that's beside the point, you're going! Whether you like it or not!"

"Mary, please." I begged.

"Ah-ah-ah." She tsked. "What's my name?"

I growled. "_Alice_, please."

"Yeah, Bella." Edward joined. "Come on. You have to go at some point."

"I don't dance." I refused. "The last time I danced was when James was asking Mary to but I jumped in her way."

"Awe!" Mary squealed. "That's so sweet of you." She hugged me. "Are all big sisters like this?"

I nodded. "That's what we're made for. To protect younger siblings from dancing with blood sucking vampires."

"You danced with me." Edward reminded.

"Because you made me."

"I can make you again."

"No, you can't."

He leaned forward, "I bet I can."

"I bet you can't."

"You're going." He said firmly, Mary backing him up.

"I hate you."

"You _love_ me."

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid sparkly vampires."

* * *

**One more chapter and it's over. I hope you all liked it! I'll post the next chapter soon, and sorry if this story is a little out of character. I don't want it to be, but oh well. I guess that's why they call it fanfiction. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"You look beautiful." Edward insisted, again.

I looked at my blue dress. "Do women usually show this much cleavage?"

He sighed. "Trust me...it could be worse." He spun me around sharply, dipping me low.

"I detest dancing with a passion." I stated.

"You dance marvelously."

"It is all in the leading, correct?" I quoted sardonically.

He grinned. "Yes. And I must say, I lead pretty well."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Mary shouted. She danced through the crowd easily, every one had parted for Edward and I. Once she got to us, she curtsied mockingly. "May I have this dance?"

I curtsied back at her. "Why yes, you may."

She stuck her tongue out at Edward. "Come, m'lady." She pulled me away and we stood in the waltz position.

"We have not danced together since Mother insisted that we learn. It would get us more suitors." I rolled my eyes. "We were quite poor."

"What was I like back then?" She questioned.

"Wonderful, Alice." I said. "Just as you are now."

She frowned. "You can call me Mary. I know it means a lot to you."

"Caring." I put in with a smile. "Willing to sacrifice yourself. Charismatic. You could easily manipulate anyone's emotions by pouting."

She laughed. "I guess not much has changed."

"Things have." I said quietly. "Just a little. You're still my ray of sunshine."

"People think we're together." She informed. Her chin jutted out to motion towards Lauren and Jessica.

"Let them." I said. I spun her around. "I do not care. I've been separated from you for years. I can love you as much as I want. You are all I had for a long time. And now I finally have you back." I poked her nose playfully. "And some extra baggage." I winked towards Edward. "But we can figure something out."

She laughed. "We were really that close?"

I showed her my wrist. "The closest. Especially when Mother, Father, and Grandmother passed away."

"We need to work on you talking a little less proper."

I frowned. "I suppose so...It was my only connection to the past for a very long time. But, now, I guess I could drop it."

She suddenly stopped dancing and I heard a couple men boo. She looked at me, her eyes bright. She bounded forward and hugged me tightly. "You're never leaving me again."

I shook my head fiercely. Cheers echoed through out the gym and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Never."

* * *

**THE END!...Finally. I mean, I love writing this, but still, it's nice to know I don't have it looming over my head.**

**I have to thank you all _so_ much for reviewing and encouraging me to continue this. I am proud to say that this story is on thirty-five people's favorite list and fifty-four alerts. That means a lot to me. **

**I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would thank you with something else I wrote. It's supposed to be funny, and stupid. To make up for all of those craptastic angst ridden chapters.**

**It's a one shot for Twilight. It goes along with the song "Never Gonna Happen." by Lily Allen. NOTE! I'm just to lazy to post it as it's on story. But think of it as a reward, you all are so sweet!**

_**Never Gonna Happen.**_

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt you  
'Cause I don't think it's a virtue  
But you and I have come to our end  
Believe me when I tell you that  
I never wanna see you again_

_And please can you stop calling_  
_'Cause it's getting really boring_  
_And I've told you I don't want to be friends_  
_Believe me when I tell you that_  
_I never wanna see you again_

"Mike, Mike!" A peppy voice called. I internally groaned. It was a huge mistake, but could you blame me? It was prom, I was a virgin, and she was just conveniently there.

I turned around, hoisting my backpack farther up my shoulders. "Hi, Jess."

She smiled, taking my hand in hers. I awkwardly slipped my fingers from hers and I could see the confused, hurt look in her eyes. Crap.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She questioned with the ever naive smile placed on her face. Her crush on me made her unaware of everything.

_How on earth could I be any more obvious?  
It never really did and now it's never  
Gonna happen with the two of us_

_I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after_  
_But it makes me really sad to hear_  
_You sound so desperate, it just makes it harder_

_God._ I inwardly moaned. _Why me?_

"Uh, no, sorry. I was listening to my iPod." I lied easily. My eyes swept over the parking lot, looking for the brown haired beauty. I finally found her, and my eyes narrowed into a glare. She was latched onto the arm of Edward Cullen, laughing.

Why couldn't she do that with me?

Suspicion filled Jessica's eyes. "You aren't carrying an iPod on you."

Shoot.

_I can see how it's confusing  
It could be considered using  
When I call you up straight out of the blue  
But I don't understand what else  
A girl in my position's to do_

_Now I know you feel betrayed_

_But it's been weeks since I got laid  
This doesn't mean that I don't think you're a fool  
But I don't understand what else  
A girl in my position's to do_

She brushed it away easily, flashing me an eager grin. "So, about Friday night, does this mean, you know, we're together now?"

I grimaced. "Look, Jessica, um, about that night. We can't be together."

"Why not?" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"Well, I was drunk that night and it was just a mistake, okay?" A huge mistake that has you even more persistent and clingy. Bella thinks I'm oblivious to Jessica's obvious moves, but I'm not. I just choose to ignore them.

"You weren't drunk!" She accused. "You were so sober it was hardly fun."

_How on earth could I be any more obvious?  
It never really did and now it's never  
Gonna happen with the two of us_

_I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after_  
_But it makes me really sad to hear_  
_You sound so desperate, it just makes it harder_

I frowned. "It was just a mistake, lets leave it at that."

"But, Mike–"

"I don't understand why you're being so relentless about this. We were drunk and stupid. It was prom night and–"

"Can we be friends, at least?" She asked quietly with a defeated smile.

"I don't love you. I don't _like _you. I don't want to be friends."

_I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after  
But it makes me really sad to hear  
You sound so desperate, it just makes it harder_

She blinked. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "You know what? Fuck you! I made you a man."

"Uh, hello, I made you a wom–"

"Oh, come _on_, Mike. Do you seriously think I'm a virgin? You weren't even that good. Like, literally, you sucked. And I've done it with a lot of virgins."

"Hey, come on now."

"And your penis is pathetic!" She shouted loudly, causing everyone to turn around. "Oh, and, just so you know, I have gonorrhea. Suck on that!" She stormed off with that last remark.

Oh, fuck me. Wait, on second thought...don't...


End file.
